rns sequel
by iceprincessrules
Summary: here is the sequel to rifles and sunflowers. this is life after they got together. how will Ivan handle his lover when she falls...lets see if they can handle the curve ball. ivanxchubbyoc rated m for what is to come.
1. ch 1 wedding

Ch. 1 wedding

2 years later

Rita's pov

Today's the day. Today is our wedding day. I couldn't believe it either, but we're here. I'm up in our room. We haven't done it yet. We had decided to wait till after the wedding for such an act. I call it sex. He calls it becoming one. It's the same thing. Anyway I had asked Gilbert to be the one to give me away to Ivan. He reluctantly agreed. So, they as in Gilbert, Ludwig, and Felix are at the house. I'm in at the church getting ready.

Ipov

I arrived to our home in my nice jeans and a dress shirt. Once I'm inside I see some of my friends in the living room.

"Where is my bride?" I asked.

"You must pay the ransom." Gilbert said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want to go against Ludwig in a milk drinking contest." He answered.

"Okay."

"You each will have one gallon. Whoever finishes first wins." We each had our own trash cans as our gallons were handed to us. "Ready…set…go!" I ripped off the lid to the gallon and brought it to my mouth, drinking its contents. Luckily they had brought us a couple of chairs. I sat down in the chair when I had half of the gallon polished off. Ludwig did the same. I removed the half full gallon away from my lips to take a breather. _'This is harder than it looks.'_ I thought as I continued with the gallon. Luckily I had finished the thing off before Ludwig did. Unfortunately my stomach didn't seem to think so as it sloshed and groaned as I tried to get up from the chair. "Alright bring out the bride." Just as I saw someone in a white bridal gown I looked at the person wearing the gown. It was Felix.

"You are not her. Where is my bride, Gilbert?" I asked.

"Yeah it's part two my awesome ransom." He answered as he presented a set of keys to me as Feliciano came out of the hall. "Are you ready to meet your bride?"

"Da." Gilbert handed the keys to the Italian and went out to his Mercedes. We got inside as he started up the car. He floored the accelerator and for the first time in an awhile I was scared for my life and my lunch. We arrived to the church and I practically fell out of the car. Trying to catch my bearings, once I had I ran up to the church and got my suit on. I stood at the doors outside of the sanctuary as I took a deep breath. When suddenly I felt someone's arms go around my torso. I knew instantly they belonged to Rita.

"You owe me big, tonight." I said to her.

"Why is that?" she asked as her right hand and started to rub my aching stomach. It felt a little better. I felt her head nestled into my back.

"They had me try to beat Ludwig in a milk drinking contest."

"So, I got a little kinky creative thinking."

"I feel like I'm going to burst."

"I'll see if I can't help you with that tonight."

"That will be okay if I get to do something that is equally as entertaining."

"I can take whatever you throw at me."

"You speak from experience da."

"No, I'm still a virgin, but don't let that fool you though." I lightly laughed.

"We'll see. I thank you for the rub, but I must await your arrival at the altar."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She said as she let go and went back to her prep room. I walked into the sanctuary to the alter where my best man Yao and my other groomsmen Alfred, Arthur, Matthew and Francis were waiting for me.

"Nice of you to join us aru." Yao said.

"Sorry, Rita stopped to give me a few encouraging words and before you say anything. She was behind me I didn't see her."

"Good." Alfred said as the music fired up as to start the ceremony the doors opened and in came Vodka with the rings and by his side was Iris with some flower petals that she shook off every few steps she took. Vodka came up to Alfred, who took the rings, and sat next to him in his black clip on bow tie. Iris soon made it up there dropping the last of her petals. Then my older sister katya came in first then Elizaveta, the maid of honor. The music had changed into the bridal march. Gilbert and Rita came out of the shadows and walked toward the alter. She looked as radiant as the day I met her at the train station, in her off the shoulder with a sweetheart corset that has some beadwork done as the skirt fell to the floor. I couldn't really see her face through the veil, but I knew she had a light blush on her face. They finally made it up here, handed her flowers to Elizaveta, and took my hand.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to witness the start of a new life between Ivan Bragniski and Rita Hartford. If for any reason at all that these two people should not be wed. Please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Silence never sounded more golden at this moment. "Okay please exchange you vows." He said once more.

"Ivan, I feel like we've really got to know each other through our letters and throughout that time I've grown an attraction towards you. You've helped me through my darkest of times and I want to be there for you as you were for me. There are so many things about you I could say, but wouldn't be as accurate as actions. I love you Ivan Bragniski from when we were pen pals till much longer after when we're six feet under." I pulled out my sheet of paper I had in my coat pocket. I skimmed over it and realized that the words didn't seem to make sense. So, I tore it up. I grabbed her gloved hands into mine. She looked at me confused of my actions. I stared into her blue eyes.

"My written words aren't making any sense. So, I'm going to let my heart speak for itself. Rita you're funny, quirky, courteous, loyal, a hell of a cook, and one heck of a woman. I to had started to have feelings for you when we exchanged our letters, but meeting you for the first time in person. Wow! I'm glad you stayed with my after your first night with me. I know it may not sound like much, but I had come close to go into depression. I was so certain that I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. That was until I met you at the train station. You are my bright tall sunflower. I want to be by your side long after death. I love you Rita Hartford now and forever."

"Now the rings please." The priest said as Alfred handed him the rings. "Each of you takes each other's ring." We did. "Rita please take Ivan's left hand and say with this ring I thee wed." she took my left hand put the ring on my finger and said.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Ivan you do the same with her." I took off her gloves and took her left hand and put the ring on her finger and said.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Now both of you answer after I ask, Ivan/Rita do solemnly swear do take Rita/Ivan as my wife/husband for richer or poorer, better or worse, and sickness and in health till death do us part?"

"**I do!**" we both said simultaneously.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Gladly." I said as I stroked her jawline with my thumbs and brought her lips against mine, to deepen the kiss she took her hands and put them on the back of my head and pressed harder on it. I could hear my friends cheering in the background. We soon broke our kiss. I looked longingly into her eyes as hers did into mine. I then suddenly picked her up in a bridal carry and we headed out of the church and towards the car that would take us to our reception area, which was in the gardens of our home. We had hired a catering service. I had to convince her not to cater at our own wedding because it was our special day. She reluctantly agreed to it. The others were out in the garden awaiting for our arrival. It was then that we heard.

"Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Ivan Bragniski." Antonio said as we entered the garden, we both took a shot glass of some bitter vodka and drank it. After that I pulled her into a compulsory kiss. The others in the background counted off while chanting gor'ko (_don't ask me what this means. I was doing some research on Russian weddings and this is what they do along with ransoming of the bride._) When we heard the number thirty we broke apart for air.

After the reception rpov

I was glad when I was finally able to take off my mother's gown. Yes, I went back to my old house and looked for it. It was in excellent condition. I had very few details altered I made it into an off the shoulder and made it longer. Apparently I'm taller than her by about a few inches. I also had to lose three dress sizes in order to fit into it. Otherwise I believe my mom would be proud for me to wear her dress. I'll never know. So anyway I went to take a cold shower. It felt really refreshing to have the freezing water against my hot skin. Once finished and my hair blown dry. I walked out to our room in nothing, but a towel. It wouldn't have been as bad as to have Ivan sitting on the bed looking at me like this. I quickly dashed to our walk in closet and shut the door. This is the least amount of clothing he has seen me in. so, I was a little embarrassed. I heard a set of footsteps come close to the closet.

"What is the matter my sunflower?" He asked outside the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable showing off so much just yet." I held myself tighter.

"Just put on something that is comfortable to you and we'll take it one step at a time." There was a long pause before I gave my answer.

"Okay." I put on a grey t-shirt that was three sizes too big for me and a pair of black shorts that ended a few inches above the fingertips. Afterward I came out of the closet while Ivan stood in front of the door, holding a gallon of milk, waiting for me to come out. "What's the gallon for?"

"Let's just say I got some kinky creative thinking." He answered as he handed me the gallon.

"Okay." I beamed at him as I cracked open the gallon and started to consume its contents. He guided me toward the bed. Then he sat on the edge and he pulled me in to sit between his legs. I felt his arms around my thin waist and his head on my left shoulder. Half of the gallon was emptied and I felt its effects of getting full and two being sluggish. I stopped drinking for a breath of air. I set the jug on my leg as I tried to regain normal breathing, while Ivan began to rub my stomach in a soothing motion.

"Come on I know you have it in you to finish it off." He whispered to my ear. I gradually lifted the half empty gallon and drank another quarter of it before I took another breath. "You've done so well. You only have a little bit left." He encouraged me. I lifted up the gallon and downed the rest of it. I dropped the now empty gallon as he still rubbed my hard taunt stomach. I was glad he had a hold on me; otherwise I probably would have ended up on the floor. "I knew you could do it and you were right this is a bit arousing." I moaned a response as my stomach groaned. "You know I liked the way you looked before you lost all of the weight."

"I thought…you liked…thin girls?" I panted as we carefully repositioned ourselves on the bed. We lay down on our sides with my back against his chest.

"Their nice, but I like to be able to grab something." He answered as he tried to grab my nonexistent love handles. "I like to be able to play rough and know that you won't break."

"Nice to know I'm fragile."

"I would just like to know that my beautiful wife is well-fed."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much weight do you want me to put on?"

"Oh you'll do it that makes me so happy. Da, how about the amount you weighed when I met you weighed when I met you at the train station."

"Okay so after I put on the weight you have to promise me the most mind blowing sex ever. I want it so hard that I won't be able to walk for the next day because it was so awesome."

"Da."

"And could you not rub so fast its making me nauseous."

"Da, sorry." He slowed his movements to a gentle rub.

Two days later

We finally arrived to our honeymoon destination in Moscow, Russia. I know it's not a tropical paradise, but Ivan said this where he wanted to go. So, who am I to deny the wish of my husband? Plus he had said that he had some family up here, but couldn't attend the wedding due to some nasty weather. So, he decided for us to go see them instead. I've never met his family aside from his sisters. Anyway so we checked into our hotel and stayed their till the next day because by the time we got their it was about 8pm. So he called up his parents and told them that we had arrived, but we're staying at a hotel for a night and we'd meet them in the early afternoon.

Ipov

I got off the phone and heard her singing in the shower. I thought it was my iPod playlist playing, because it was dead and I didn't have the song she was singing on my list. I got up off of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. I leaned against the door to hear. 'Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember and a song someone sings. Once upon a December.' The shower shut off with her still humming the tune. I didn't know that the door had opened until my head had landed on her plush chest. I immediately blushed, stood straight up, and turned around. "I'm sorry."

Awkward silence

"It's okay. I'm your wife. So, if you want to use my chest as a pillow all you have to do is ask." She said softly obvious to the embarrassment.

Awkward silence

"Um I just heard your singing a song from the movie that was on the plane."

"Oh, it's just stuck in my head."

"You have a nice voice."

"Thank you and if I remember correctly you do to when you're sober."

"That only happened once."

"You looked like you were having a good time. Now if you'll excuse me. I'd like to put on some clothes for bed and I'd suggest that you do the same."

"Okay."

12:30 pm Ivan's parents' house rpov

We stood outside the door for what seemed like forever. I felt really nervous the only few things that kept me from bolting was the snow falling, the cats, and Ivan's arm around my waist. The last one being a pretty good reason, I felt his grip on me get tighter. He must have sensed me being nervous.

"Do not worry I'm positive that my family will love you, my sunflower."

"I just worry that they won't. I'm not like other girls."

"So, you're different. I like different. I married you didn't I?"

"Da."

"Then you have no worries. Now let's get inside before the snow falls harder."

"Okay." He opened the door and we walked inside, took off our coats and snowshoes.

"Mom, Dad, Babuska we're here." He said as we unhooked the leashes on the cats. His parents and his grandmother came in to greet us.

"Hello, I'm Anna and this is my husband Vladimir and his mother Aleksandra, but you can call me mom." His mom greeted.

"I'm Rita and the mane coon at my feet is iris."

"Da, this is the rescue cat I read about in your letters."

"Da," Ivan answered.

"What has she been feeding you rabbit food? You are so thin and so is she." His grandmother said as she came up and lightly smacked me on my stomach.

"We're working on it."

"Good now you come with me." She said as she pulled me into one of the rooms upstairs. "You cook, Da?"

"Yes." I answered as she tossed me a black sleeveless dress. It had some lace on it and a red belt to go around my waist. (Think of June cleaver's dress style.)

"Put this on." I did as she instructed me. I stripped down to my undergarments and she took a good look at me. "It amazes me that the winds didn't blow you away. You are so thin."

"I wasn't always this way."

"What made you change, my vnuk (grandson)?"

"Nyet, my mother's wedding gown. My mother died giving birth to me. So, I wanted to at least wear a piece of her at our wedding. I may not have ever met her, but I hope that she is proud of my decisions." I said as I finished putting on the dress.

"What of your otjets (father)?"

"He physically and mentally abused me for over twenty years I don't think I would invite him to such an occasion even if he were still alive. I'm grateful to your vnuk. He comforted me in my time of need. He laughed at my jokes. He complimented me when I needed him to. He's all I ever wanted and more as to what he sees in me I don't know aside from my cooking." She gestured over the full length mirror.

"When you look in the mirror what do you see?" I thought about this for a couple of minutes as she fixed a few minor details on the dress.

"I see a girl who is hardly any better looking than from the girl next door. A giant without heels, I don't know if there are any redeeming qualities." Suddenly a pair of strong arms surrounded my waist as his head went to my right shoulder. "Ivan!"

"Da,"

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"So, what do you see? When you look at me?"

"A beautiful sunflower you always know how to make me laugh. I love your smile. The look in your eyes when you cooking something for the first time. The look of content on your face when you're in my arms, I like it when you give me stomach rubs when I've had too much of your delicious cooking."

"You don't have to eat that much."

"I know, but it's so good, especially your borscht and ruske kapes. They're even better than moja babuska (my grandmother)." He tightened his grip around me. "And you look lovely in this dress. It also doesn't hurt that you have such exquisite legs." I felt my face get warm. He quickly turned me around. So, now we stood face to face. "That is the honest truth." He gave me a quick kiss and left the room. I stood alone in the room. His grandmother stepped out of the room before Ivan arrived. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the cats came in.

"Hello my furry friends." They purred around my legs as I got down to my knees. "Do you think they like me, Vodka?" He placed his paw on my knee for reassurance. It was then I saw a piece of paper on iris's collar. I took it out and read it.

_My sunflower, I know you've had a troubling past and that you have self-image issues, but we will work on those. You're kind, gentle, compassionate, brave, and much more. I didn't marry your past. I married you. I love everything about you from the hair on your head to the soles of your feet. Now come downstairs and save me from my parents. Their being a little too intrusive about our "quality time". _

_Ivan _

It was moments like these that make me realize how much I love him. I took a deep breath and made my way to the kitchen. Once down there I saw his mom and grandmother were making a hearty pot of borscht.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked as I put on the extra apron they had.

"Sure you can help me with dessert." His mom came over to me. "I'm not a very good cook. So, if you could help me with this. I would be very grateful."

"I'd be glad to. Show me what you want to make."

"Ruske Kapes."

"Okay." We put the tray of the desserts into the fridge. Babuska had finished with the soup when I saw some leftover raw chicken. "Grandmamma."

"Da,"

"Are you going to use the chicken in anyway?"

"Nyet?"

"May I use it please?"

"Da," I picked up the chicken and portioned off what I needed and put the chicken into a pot of boiling water. Once the chicken was finished I shredded it up and put it into the cat's food bowls. I took the bowls and put them in the corner of the dining room. The food was being brought out.

"Otjets, konfjetka (sweetie) objed gotov (dinner's ready)." The two men came as the cats followed. We sat down at the table. I went to serve the tea.

"Is she always this attentive?" His matj (mother) asked.

"Da, she is. She is even more so when we're at our restaurant. She watches and listens to our customers and she fixes their meals. Once they've ordered, applies it into her dishes. So, no two dishes are going to be alike in our establishment. Isn't that right my sunflower." Ivan said as I poured the tea into his cup.

"Da," The rest of the evening went on without a hitch. That was until this question was asked.

"So, how many children will you be having?" His father asked as I choked on my drink.

"We haven't thought about children yet, but I assure you they will come in the future." Ivan answered as I regained my breath.

"Well it is getting late and we have some things to take care of tomorrow."

"Okay bye." We said our good byes, collected our cats and we returned to our hotel room. It was then I noticed that Ivan had been rubbing his neck a lot.

"Something wrong with your neck?" I asked as we walked into our suite.

"I must have slept on it wrong. I took a few painkillers this morning, but they wore off a few hours ago. It is killing me."

"Go ahead put on your pj's and lay on your stomach on the bed." He got changed in some dark green pants, but didn't put on a shirt. I prepared a sock and filled it halfway with some uncooked rice. Hey got to be prepared. I placed it into microwave and warmed it up. Once it was up to the right temperature. I went back to Ivan with it in my hand and placed it on the back of his neck. I then got changed into some loose clothing. Once finished I went back towards the bed and straddled my husband.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I removed the sack of rice from his neck.

"Don't move. Just relax. I'm trying to get some of the kinks out of your neck." I answered as I rubbed some lotion on my hands and gently put my thumbs on the base of his neck. He tensed slightly to the touch, but relaxed once I had put a slight bit of pressure and rubs it in small circles. "Does that feel better?" He moaned a response. "Good now are their anymore rough spots that need tending to?" I whispered to his ear.

"Nyet, do you?"

"Uh." Suddenly I landed on my back on the bed and his arms were on both sides of my shoulders.

"Do you have any rough spots?"

"No, but I do have a soft spot for my husband."

"Gdje (where)?"

"Zdjesv (here)." I closed the gap between us as our lips met and repeated to do so until we fell asleep like so.


	2. ch 2 say what?

Ch.2 say what

2 weeks later rpov

We arrived back home. Some of us better than others I had warned Ivan that plane food is not all that great. Well let's just say he didn't listen to me. So, now he's in bed feeling like mourned over death. I'm hoping that the soup I made him will help his stomach. I got up to our room to our room to find him sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Here I made some ginger soup. It should help calm your stomach." I handed the bowl to him. "Don't eat no more than you need to. There's no need to overdo it." I left him for a bit to get the bath ready. Once it was I went back to our room to retrieve him. He had placed the half empty bowl on the nightstand. "Come on I have a bath ready for you. You'll feel better after it."

"Okay." He rose from the bed and left for the bath. I left him alone for a bit. It gave me a chance to change the sheets and do some laundry. I threw the sheets into the washer and grabbed a clean set from the linen closet. I got the new set on the bed when Ivan returned from the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head. He ran the towel through his soft hair. He looked much better after the bath. "You look better." I commented as I started to put the sheet on the bed.

"I feel much better." I got the sheet over the last corner when I felt a sharp sting on my hind end. I turned around to see Ivan winding up the smaller towel he had used for his hair.

"Oh you are so going to get it." He tried to whip me again with the towel, but it failed when I got up close to him. He tried to back away from, but couldn't because I had backed him into the wall. Then I used my leg and placed it between his as I pinned his wrists to the wall behind him. So, at this point he couldn't move. I knew if he had strong armed me he would be free, but he didn't. He just stood there waiting for my next move. "You got it now?" I whispered into his ear.

"Da, but do know that I always top." Suddenly his wrists were free and he wrapped his arms around my torso. He then picked me up as I wrapped one of my legs around his waist. So, now I was the one that was pinned against the wall. He rubbed my raised thigh as his mouth crashed against mine. I moaned into his touch. My hands were running through his hair. I felt his hardened cock on my leg. Our faces broke apart so we could catch our breath. Suddenly there was a screech roaming through the house. It pretty much killed our mood because we now wanted to find the source. Ivan quickly got on a pair of sweats and grabbed his spigot he had stashed underneath the bed. We carefully walked through the house. We made to the door where the noise was from. I stood behind Ivan because he had signaled me to be behind him. He opened the door slowly for us to find out that the cats were having full blown sex. He quickly and quietly shut the door as we made our way back to the bedroom. Once he had our door shut. I had started laughing and soon enough so did he. I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor in laughter. Ivan did eventually get down to the floor to sit with me as I clutched my sides because I was laughing so hard. We did calm down soon enough.

"Oh man, I need a good laugh. Oh my gosh that was so funny."

"From what perspective?"

"The fact that we thought that something bad was happening to the cats or a burglar, when it was just our cats having sex. Don't get me wrong making love with your mate is a beautiful thing, but I'm more relieved that it was them having sex rather than the thief idea."

"Soon enough we will have our turn, but for now we have a busy day tomorrow at the restaurant. It would be advisable that we get a full nights rest."

"You didn't seem to mind ten minutes ago."

"Well I uh…you see…um…" He blushed as I gave him a peck on the cheek and stood up with him coming up as well. We called it a night.

6 months later

I stepped up on the scale to see my progress. I had been putting on some weight for my husband. I put it on from having good food instead of going too fast food places except subway. So, anyway I looked down at the scale to read the number 200. I felt every bit of it. I quickly jumped through the shower, got dressed, and served breakfast. I finished getting breakfast on the table when I felt his arm around my waist and his other hand goes to my now existent love handle. He gave it a squeeze.

"Hm, so much more plush, da." He said.

"It's what you wanted. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold. We've got a long day at the restaurant."

Ipov

We ate our breakfast, packed up the cats, and we arrived at the restaurant. I gave her a quick kiss as she went to the kitchen as I went on up to the office. I let the cats out of their carrier. They went to their beds that we set up in the office. Once they were settled I got started on the paperwork. I looked back up on the clock as it read 8:30 pm. The computer screen looked like a blur. So, I decided to call it a night with it. Then I went to check up on everyone. Most of the establishment had been closed up. We close at 9 so it was not a surprise. What did surprise me was that a man was getting upset while talking to Rita. I slowly made my way over to him. He took his hand and was ready to strike her. He wound his arm back and I grabbed his wrist.

"I prefer you not strike my wife. It would be best that you remove yourself from the premises before I call the police."

"Not until she pays for what she did to my brother."

"What did I do? I don't know who you are much less your brother." She spat.

"Brice Hartford, I'm Luis's brother. Doesn't ring any bells?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You killed him that's what?"

"I didn't kill him. The police did for taking a hostage. He was being brought in for charges that did his own demise. He tried to get away. So, he took a hostage a cop shot him in the back of his head. So, unless if you have anything else to say. I suggest you take that pistol of yours and get out of our establishment before he breaks your wrist from trying to strike me."

Silence

"Fine I'll go as soon the brute lets me go." She punched him in the face as I let him go.

"Nobody talks to my husband that way. Now get out of here." The man left quickly as soon as he was out of my sight. I felt her arms around my torso.

"You are okay, da."

"Da, I just can't stand people who would insult you like that. You're not a brute. You're just a teddy bear."

"Just like you're my sunflower." I whispered into her ear as I squeezed her round ass for emphasis. She jumped at my action.

"Not here. Think you can wait till we can get home?"

"I'll have to just be ready for a rough night."

"Da." It took us another hour to finish closing up and the paperwork put up. I got the cats back into their carrier. We made our way back home. Once we were home and let the cats out. She had said something about getting a shower. I decided to do the same in the other extra bathroom. I finished and returned to the bedroom to find my voluptuous wife leaning against the wall with her back on it. Her left hand on the same bended knee still wearing the towel that ended just below her rounded ass, my left hand rubbed her left arm slowly and sensually. Her right arm went around my neck as my free hand went to the wall behind her and in one fluid motion she wrapped her long smooth legs around my waist as her other hand caressed my jawline. Our lips met once more. My right hand gripped as it grabbed her love handle. She moaned into my touch. I got us over to the bed. Once there I landed on my back as her legs unwound themselves and straddled me. It was then I immediately swapped positions with her on the bed. Our lips broke apart for a moment.

"Remember I always top, now let's become one." I said as I grabbed some of her plush and gave it a squeeze.

"With pleasure." I slowly removed her towel to reveal her body to me. She blushed as I examined her body like a work art. I lightly run one of my hands through her plush as my other hand brushed against her breasts. Her hands ran up and down my back. I felt myself getting hard as she was ready to climax. I gently pushed myself into her. Her fingers digging into my back as she closed the gap between our glistening bodies, she crashed her lips against mine and to moan from the pain and pleasure I was giving her. We finally climaxed as I was fully incased from her heated body. I slowly exited from her, both of us trying to catch our breath. Once our breathing was regulated. I lay beside her as my arms were around her torso.

"You ready for round two, da?" she nodded yes. I pulled her in close to finish off one of the best nights of our lives.

Morning

I woke up from having the sun in my face. I saw her face in the morning light. It was absolutely beautiful. I didn't want to disturb her. I brushed a stray hair from her face. She stirred awake.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, the sun did." She said rubbing the sleep from her bright blue eyes.

"Stay here I'll make us breakfast." I got up out of bed.

"Can we at least get cleaned up? I know we did our lovely deed multiple times last night, but I don't want to smell like it." I laughed lightly to it.

"Okay." I grabbed our tossed towels and handed Rita hers. She wrapped it around her. She had stood up to only stumble to the floor. I couldn't help, but laugh at such a sight.

"Yeah it's real hilarious. Now, help me up so I can wipe that smirk off of your face." I got down to her.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll show you when I get up." She stood up on her knees and I helped her for the rest of the way. Once she was stable I asked her.

"How…" She crashed her lips against mine.

"That's how."

Silence

"I like that."

"Now, I'm going to get a shower and start on some laundry."

"Okay, I'll let you know when breakfast is ready."

1hour later (45 minutes of that was spent in the shower.)

I finished making pancakes and put them on a plate that was on the table. "Rita, breakfast is ready." She came down in a thin strap red tank top with a pair of light blue jean shorts that ended about mid-thigh. Along with a pair of white ankle socks and tennis shoes, she was putting her shoulder length hair into a ponytail. Once finished she looked at me and said.

"What?" I had realized that I was staring at her apparel "Oh this was the only thing I had left that was clean." I put her plate of pancakes at her seat and my own at my chair. We ate our breakfast in silence. "So, I was thinking we can work in the yard today. I've noticed that the yard could use a bit of work."

"Oh yes I guess since we've been busy with being at the restaurant that it has been neglected."

"So, which would you like to take care of? The yard or the flowers?" She asked as she took our dishes and cleaned them. I got up, followed her, and wrapped my hand around her waist.

"Now we both know that I take pride in taking care of my flower."

"Ivan, I was referring to the garden, but we know you do and you do it well." She gave me a quick kiss. Her hands finished washing the dishes. "So, does that mean you want the garden?"

"Da." We went out into the garden. It was a warm September day. A little breeze came to cool off the sun's rays. I pulled out the weed eater to do the edges around the house and garden. We don't have a lot of grass to cut because we don't have a large yard. Rita first took care of the front yard and once she was done, she came around back with the push mower that she was using. The sun beat it's hot rays on her back as sweat rolled off her back in the heat. Now I know why she was wearing the outfit she did. Aside from it showing off her curves, the scenes from last night's love making played back in my mind like a movie premiere. It put a smile on my face knowing that I was glad to have waited for her to put on the few pounds that she did. The way we did things last night felt right for us. My hands were pressed into the soil to pull out the annoying weeds. One by one, the weeds fell prey to my large hands. Soon enough I heard the engine of the push mower shut off. A moment or two later I felt a coolness on the back of my neck. I turned around to find Rita standing there with a bottle of cold water. She'd opened it for me because of my dirty hands. The cool water went from the bottle and slithered down my throat, cooling down my internal temperature a few degrees.

"It looks so much better already." She commented as she slowly drank from the bottle. When we finished the drinks, she took them to the trash, came back to me, and started to take off her shoes and socks. I was on my knees in confusion of her actions.

"Why are you taking off your shoes?" Her bare feet went out into the garden and her hands started to weeds.

"I like the feel of dirt between my toes. It allows the skin to breathe without socks and shoes on my feet. We finished pulling the weeds out of the garden and went inside. Hands filthy from the dirt, our bodies soaked in sweat from the hot sun. Rita went inside to get herself cleaned up to start on dinner. I followed her into the shower. She had fired up the cold water for her shower. So, this was why her body was cool to the touch. I'd seen her discarded clothes as mine soon joined hers. My hand went through the opening of the shower curtain and touched her bare shoulder. It leaned toward my touch.

"May I join you? We could wash each other's back." I said to her. She nodded her head as I joined in on the shower. The cool water sprayed her front as I stood behind her. My hand grabbed the shampoo/conditioner, put some in my hand, and began to lift up her slightly longer than medium length brown hair into my lathered hands and scrub it through my fingers. Her hands grabbed a washcloth and began to lather it with some soap that was until one of my hands stopped her. "Allow me. Just enjoy being pampered." She stopped her movements until I rinsed off the hair care product from my hands. Then my hands took the soapy cloth and ran it through her body covering every curve and crevice starting with her neck working my way on down her form to her desirable breasts. I couldn't help, but not run my fingers over them. A moan escaped from her lips as I continued to touch them. Eventually the trek down her soft body, she jolted when I grabbed her round ass. I continued down her long strong legs. My hand tapped her ankle to get her to lift it up so I could clean up her foot. She did the soapy rag ran along the length of her foot and under. I did the same on the other. "Okay you can turn around." Her body turned around one of her arms covered her chest as the hand held onto the arm across from it. "There's nothing to be ashamed of darling. You know I won't judge you."

"I know, but being naked to have sex is different from being naked in the shower with that same person."

"How is it different?" I asked her as she grabbed another washcloth to lather up. My back faced toward her. She began scrubbing my back with the cloth.

"Well it's just a different kind of exposure. When we had sex last night, which was great by the way." I couldn't help a smile coming on my face. "It felt different to me like a comfortable kind of exposure than standing here in front of you which is well-" I turned around to her blushing face. I chuckled lightly. "What's with you laughing? I see that this isn't a laughing matter." Her cheeks got redder.

"I'm sorry, my sunflower, but I couldn't help it. You getting so flustered about talking about being nude and you are embarrassed about it."

"I'm not embarrassed; it's a topic I don't like talking about."

"But a subject worth acting on." She stood there speechless. "Don't worry I'll go slow and steady." That was then that our stomachs had growled quite loudly I would add. "Right after we have some of your delicious food." We quickly finished getting cleaned up, dressed, and she immediately got to work in the kitchen with making some pasta with garlic bread sticks. Her meal was well savored, although I think we might have had a little bit too much because it hurt to move afterward. However, we'd managed to get the kitchen cleaned up and went back on up to the bedroom where I'd laid my large hand across her midsection as she was lying on her back on the bed. It moved up, down, and around across the bulk of her voluptuous body. My leg got up on the other side of her as I began to straddle her. A moan escaped from her lips once more. One of her hands managed to make it's way to lift up my shirt a little bit. I kissed her lips. "Don't worry I'll make it worth your while." I whispered into her ear as I began to give her another round of sex, but one that has a better quality than the one previous.

Two weeks later rpov

I don't know what, but I've been waking up very nauseous lately. Not so much that I'm puking my guts out, but having the feeling that I'm going to. I took a can of sprite and drank it. I put my hand to the sink and the other to my stomach once it had put down the empty can. It was then I felt his arms around my waist and his head on my right shoulder.

"You should go see a doctor."

"I told you that I've already made an appointment for this afternoon."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you, my sunflower?"

"It's okay, I'll be fine and someone needs to be here. Iris is about to give birth any day now. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours anyway. I'll send you a message when I'm my way home."

"Okay."

Dr.'s office

"Rita Bragniski." My heart fluttered as I heard my name. I got up and followed the nurse back into another room, but not before I had to step on a scale. The nurse looked displeased with number it read, but I didn't care. I was comfortable with my body and Ivan thinks it's a turn-on. So, we went into the room, checked my pulse, temperature, along with telling me that the doctor will be here shortly. It was about twenty minutes later when I heard the do and Dr. Berwald walked in.

"Good afternoon. What seems to be ailing you?" He asked with a straight face.

"Good afternoon. Lately for the past couple of weeks I've been feeling nauseous in the morning and in the evening, I've noticed that I get tired more easily, along with the urge to be more sexually with my husband."

"Ja, we'll run a test. I have a pretty good idea what is wrong. I just want to be certain before I tell you."

"Okay." He drew some blood from my arm.

"We'll have your results in an hour. Would you like to wait or come back?"

"I'll wait."

"Ja,"

Hour later

I heard the doctor come back in with the results.

"My assumption was correct."

"So, what is wrong?"

"Your pregnant and have been for the past 2 weeks." I sat there speechless in the room as the doctor left. A little while later I left the office with a smile on my face. I was walking out to the truck to go to one other place before heading home.

Home

I arrived home to find our friends were at the house. Oh yeah that's right I had planned Ivan's birthday party, but didn't count on me going to the doctor today. So, I told them to start without me. I walked inside and to the living room where everyone is. Suddenly I got a whiff of a smell of someone's cologne that would have smelled pleasant, but didn't to me.

"Bonjour, mon cheri." I heard Francis say as he approached me. The cologne radiating off of him as it made me feel like I was going to puke. He was about to hug me when I pushed him away and bolted to the nearest bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach.

Elizaveta's pov

"Was it something I said?" He asked. We all shrugged. Ivan was going to follow her when I stopped him.

"I'll go check on her. Stay here with the others." I followed her path to the bathroom and found her sitting on the floor while her back was leaning against the wall. She was trying to catch her breath. "Are you okay?"

Rpov

"Yeah I'm fine. It's all part of the process." I answered her question.

"What process?" She asked. I placed my hand to my stomach.

"I'm with child." I beamed at her. I slowly got up and made my way over to the sink and brushed my teeth.

"Is that why you pushed Francis away?"

"No, it was his pungent cologne. Francis is a decent guy when he wants to be, but I didn't want to ruin his clothes. So, I had to push him away. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything." I swished some mouthwash and spat it out. "Please don't say anything just yet. Ivan doesn't even know yet."

"You have my word." We soon returned to the living room.

"Are you okay, my sunflower?" Ivan asked with concern.

"Better." I looked over to Francis. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. It was your cologne that made me do it. My sense of smell is a little sensitive right now."

"It is okay mon cheri, no harm no foul. Now let's continue this party."

Later on in the evening Ivan got to open his gifts. I handed him the one from me. He opened the box to find the scarf I had crocheted him. He looked over to me and delivered a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love it." Soon enough the gang had left for the night. This left me and Ivan alone. That was until Vodka came running around in circles then ran back and forth across the room. "What is it Vodka?" Ivan asked. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Iris." I said getting up from the couch and following Vodka to her haven with Ivan on my heels. We arrived just in time. Iris was in her bed in labored breath. Ivan walked into the room shortly after.

"Dr. Trisha says she's on her way, but to let Iris do what comes naturally to her."

"Okay." By the time the doctor got her Iris had given birth to three kittens. Two of them boys and the other one a girl, she is the spitting image of her father while the two boys are a mix of their parents. Once the new family was taken care of the doctor left with giving us something's about new kittens and the new mom what to expect, we left the new family in their room for ours. Once we were there. We got changed for bed and sat there on the edge of it. His arms around me as I sat on his lap, I looked into his amethyst eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"I could stand to hear more of it."

"I really do. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and more. I couldn't be happier with the way life is going now. I've got friends, who care, a business that is flourishing, and the most important factor a loving lovely husband, and now something to really look forward to."

"What's that my sunflower?" he asked as he kissed me. I pulled out a small package with a red bow on it.

"Open this and it'll explain itself." He pulled me closer to him so he could open the box. It opened to see a pacifier in it.

"I don't understand please explain."

"Honey, what did we just experience with Iris and Vodka?"

"The birth of their kittens, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Think of me in her position." That's when it dawned on him. He kissed me.

"This is the best birthday ever."

"Well hang on there." I stood up in front of him. I pressed my leg on the bed beside his body. "Let me be the one to give you the best night that you've wanted." He lay on his back as I straddled him.

"I don't think you could do that?" That was last thing that was said that night before I gave him what he wanted

Morning

"I stand corrected." He said into my ear as I grinned.


	3. ch 3 month 3

Ch. 3 month 3

Ipov

The kittens are six weeks old and my wife is in the middle of her third month of her pregnancy. So far the morning sickness hasn't hit her too hard from she has told me. It's more of feeling like it rather than doing it. Her cravings however have been everywhere. This week is apples and sour cream. Mood swings haven't been that bad. I find her out on the swing that she is currently napping in as it swayed front and back. I sat on the ground in an Indian style and propped my arms on the swing. So it would stop moving. She continued to snooze in the sun like the sunflower I know she is. It wasn't too much longer when she woke up.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." I replied as I gave her a kiss. "So how are you two doing today?" she smiled at me as she brought my hand to her slight baby bump and lace her fingers between mine.

"We're doing fine a little nauseous, but fine none the less."

"Maybe this will help, da." I used my free hand to pull out a can of ginger ale and handed it to her. She sat up on the swing and I took the empty seat. She slowly drank the can. Once finished her head laid on my shoulder, I kissed the top of her head. "What do you think our child will be?"

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy and strong. Why, did you have a preference?"

"Not particularly, but I'd like to have a little djevocheka (girl). So, she can be our sunflower." I said as I rubbed her right arm.

"I thought I was your sunflower."

"The girl maybe our sunflower, but you will always be my sunflower."

"That's so sweet of you to say. Whatever did I do to deserve you, such as yourself to be my husband?"

"Well you have a giving personality, a sense of humor, you're an excellent cook, you weren't scared of me, a soft yet strong physical appearance, and you're one hell of a woman. I love you inside and out. Don't forget that. I wonder the same. How did I deserve such voluptuous wife?"

"You're a good man, a family man, protector, you always make me feel safe, and you always know what I need to hear. The fact that you're taller than me is a plus, compassionate towards others. You're a fantastic lover, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world." I pulled her into my lap and place my right hand on the baby bump she had as the other went across her back to her outside arm.

"You know that you have given me so much like a companion, a child, you've even given Vodka a mate. Don't think what you have done. I couldn't think of anyone that could beat you that I would want to spend the rest of my life with." I kissed her.

"Thanks, I really need to hear that."

"I say this because it's the truth, not because you needed to hear it."

Silence

"I know that this going to sound off topic, but what would you think if our child were a boy instead."

"I'd still love him and teach him who to treat a lady without being cocky."

"So would you be willing to have more children after this one in a few years?" She blushed asking this. I held her tighter to me.

"Da, but let's focus on the growth of this one okay."

"Da,"

Evening rpov

We lay on the couch after dinner. Okay more like I sat up on the loveseat and he placed his head on the pillow between me and the armrest as the rest of him laid across the couch and his long legs hung over the other armrest. His right hand was placed on the growth of our child. My right hand was on his stomach, slowly rubbing it in soothing circles.

"I think I overdid it at dinner." He moaned as his stomach gurgled and churned.

"I told you, Ivan. You don't have to do it. I'm not going to be offended. If you don't eat it all, besides if you keep this up then you'll get soft and plushy on me." I poked him to emphasize my point.

"I can't help that I enjoy your cooking so much. No worries about getting soft. I'll work it off."

"Is that before or after we have a bit of fun?"

"After definitely." He got up into a seated position and wrapped his arms around me. He started to nibble on my neck. I couldn't help, but let out a moan of pleasure for my husband. He continued to gnaw at my neck as my hands stroked his chest. "Let's continue this upstairs."

"Da." I gasped.

3:30am

I woke in labored breath from a nightmare I had. So, once I steadied my breath. I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. The water ran from the faucet down the drain as I splashed the cold water to my face. My hand turned the water off and closed the cabinet that had a mirror on it. I looked into it and it held the reflection that absolutely terrified me. The reflection was my father holding a utility knife. I quickly tried to get away, but couldn't because he had grabbed a hold of me. Then he did something terrible and unexpected. He used the knife to stab me in the stomach. He did this repeatedly and each time he did he would say "Wake up." by the third time. My eyes shot open to see Ivan had pinned down my wrists with his hands to the bed. Once my breathing had slowed down he let go of me. I sat up on the bed. Almost immediately I wrapped my arms around him as tears were streaming down my cheeks. My head on his bare chest as arms went around me. He used one of his hands to rub my back in slow comforting strokes.

"Shhh! It was just a dream. It's okay who or what it was their gone." I gripped him tighter. "Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded my head. "Come, I'll make us some tea and you can explain, da." We walked on down to the kitchen and he made some chamomile tea. I sat down on the loveseat as I clutched onto one of the pillows for dear life. My hands were still trembling in fear of the double-header dream I had. It absolutely terrified me. Ivan soon came in with a couple of coffee mugs of tea. He handed me mine and I took a drink from it before I set it down on the coaster on the coffee table. The tea did calm me down a bit. I wasn't shaking that bad anymore. I brought my knees close to me as he took his left arm and put it around my shoulders. I took a deep breath.

"The dream I had was more like a nightmare. The first part of it was when I had just given birth to our first child. You were smiling and encouraging me to keep going. Once the child was out, I was still bleeding. I don't think that the doctors could stop the bleeding, because I felt my hand slip from yours and the thing was I never heard our child's first cry. Then I 'woke up' from that and walked into the bathroom to splash some water on my face and I shut the cabinet to see a reflection of my father with a knife in his hand. I screamed as loud as I could and tried to get away."

"That must have been when I woke up, because I heard you scream then you started to thrash around. Luckily you did not hurt yourself, because I had to hold you down."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you weren't physically hurt, but please continue."

"Anyway I tried to get away, but I couldn't, because he grabbed and pinned me to the wall. Then he stabbed me multiples times in the stomach and I guess that was when you were telling me to wake up, because he was telling me to wake up each time the knife came into contact. I've never been so terrified for our child." I put down the pillow and I pressed my hand on my stomach. New tears forming in my eyes, Ivan pulled me close to him.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it was hard for you to tell, but thank you. Now sleep is of importance and I know that you and I both need it." He started to hum a lullaby into my ear. It started out very soft, but he added words to it. His voice was very soothing as I felt the fatigue take over me.

Ipov

Once she was asleep. I reached over to turn off the lamp on the end table and readjusted ourselves. So now I was back against the couch as my arms were around her and my hands were on her baby bump. Her back against my chest, I carefully raised up the bottom of her t-shirt just above the bump. So I could feel the progression. Soon enough I fell asleep.

Morning

I woke up to a series of clicking noises and bright bursts of light. Come to find out that it was Alfred, Gilbert, and Francis taking pictures of our current position. I carefully got off of the couch and placed a blanket over her. I motioned my friends over to the kitchen, where I find Ludwig and Elizaveta there as well.

"Why are you all here so early?" I asked them softly.

"Early? Dude, you asked us to be here at 9:30." Alfred said.

"Da, I know and it's…"

"9:45" Francis interrupted.

"Then who let you all in?"

"Vodka did." Elizaveta said while pouring the kibble into the bowl for him and his family. Iris and the kittens came into the kitchen.

"Well thank you Vodka for letting me know." I said to him he looked up at me.

'What? You looked busy.' He meowed.

"Aside from the welcoming committee thank you for coming, as much as I'd like to admit. I need your help with the nursery and baby proofing."

"You're welcome dude." Alfred said.

"I'll show you where the nursery will be at and I'll join you when I'm dressed for the occasion. I also want that picture you took of us." I said referring to the sweat pants I had on.

"Sure." Francis said.

"I also want it to be the only copy."

"Not awesome." Gilbert said as I led my friends to the room they immediately got to work. Minus Elizaveta who was working on the baby proofing the rooms we use more often, once I was dressed I went back into the living room to see Rita already awake and sitting up. The blanket draped over her shoulders. Her eyes half opened.

"Did we wake you?" I said to her as I got closer to her. It was then I noticed her face was pale and clammy. She put her hand over her eyes probably was experiencing a dizzy spell. "Are you okay, Rita?" She placed her free hand on her stomach.

"I think I'm…going…going to be…sick" I immediately grabbed the nearest trash can and held it out in front of her just in time. So she threw up in it. When she finished I took the can away to replace the bag in it. I returned to the living room to see her lying on her back on the couch. I took my hand and gently felt her face. "Hm your hand feels good, Ivan." It was warm to the touch. I got up and left the trash can in front of her as a precaution. I left to retrieve a bowl of ice water, a wash cloth, a thermometer, and a can of ginger ale. I made my way back and sat down on my knees. I placed the thermometer in her mouth. It beeped a few seconds later. I took it out as it read 103.1 degrees. I then took the soaking cloth, rung it out, and wiped her face up a bit before folding it up and placing it on her forehead. Once it was done I grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over her as she immediately went to sleep. I left to go check on the progress. That was until I saw the Hungarian in the door way.

"How is she?" She asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest."

"We can do this another day if it'll help with her resting."

"Nyet, she is a heavy sleeper not much can wake her up." We walked up to the room is being removed of the linoleum flooring.

"I thank you for doing this."

"Hey it's not a problem, dude. Hey do you have a problem if Arthur brings in lunch for all of us." Alfred asked as he was pulling out the last of the flooring.

"As long as he's not cooking then I don't." Ludwig said putting his pry bar into his back pocket. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms go around my torso.

"Rita, what are you doing up?"

"I needed to walk for a bit and I wanted to see how the nursery was coming along." She answered as I took her to see it from the door way. She moved to my side where she still clung to me for balance with my hand on her back. "It looks good." I suddenly felt her body lean more into mine. Her face got paler and I grabbed a hold of her before her legs gave out. I readjusted her to a bridal carry.

"She okay?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't look that awesome." Gilbert said.

"She caught that stomach bug that has been going around. Alfred, can you let Arthur know to bring some mint tea when he comes."

"Okay." I took her up to our room and placed her on the bed. The next person came in was Elizaveta with the bowl and a wash cloth from the living room. She wrung it out and placed it on her forehead. I gently caressed her hand with my thumb.

"She'll be fine." I heard her say as my phone rang. So, I walked out of the room to answer the phone.

"Hello this is Ivan." I heard from an investor that he needs me to come down there for a meeting about our restaurant. Once the call ended I told Elizaveta that I had to go to an important meeting and that I would be back as soon as I could. I gave a quick peck on Rita's cheek and left for the meeting.

12:00 pm third pov

Arthur arrived with their lunch that he had purchased at the market along with the tea. Alfred was waiting for him in the living room.

"Dude, finally you're here."

"Sorry, I got stuck at the market. How is she doing?"

"She is sleeping like a log."

"Good could you get Elizaveta to get Rita get cleaned up? I'll have the stuff warmed up by the time she's ready."

"Okay." Alfred went to the Hungarian woman and told her to prepare a bath for her, as he would bring her to it. She did as she was told. He went to the bedroom and tried to wake her up. Unfortunately for him, she bolted out of bed, used Ivan's spigot, and pinned him to the wall with it. He tried to strong arm her, but couldn't, he didn't want to hurt her or the child. "Rita, wake up! Guys I could use a bit of help!" Alfred yelled.

"How does it feel like to be on the receiving end of it?" She pressed the pipe harder against his throat. The two German's came into the room. "I've put up with your abuse for over twenty years. You've made me a prisoner in our own home." She shouted as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I won't let you ruin the family and friends I have here." She took the pipe away from his throat. Alfred fell to his knees. She drew it back and just before she hit Alfred with it Gilbert grabbed the pipe as Ludwig put his arms through hers from behind. She tried to get free, but couldn't. Gilbert took the bowl that had the cold water in it and dumped it on her. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Then the realization hit her like a brick as to what she was about to do. "I'm so sorry, Alfred. I didn't know what I was doing." Elizaveta came back into the room to get a spare set of clothes for Rita, when she saw her held back by Ludwig and Alfred on the floor.

"What is going on here?" Ludwig let her go. She bolted out the door. Francis and Arthur were down in the kitchen preparing lunch when they saw Rita run out of the house without a word. The others came down shortly after.

"Where is she running to?" Arthur asked the men that were hot on her trail.

"Don't know, but we need to get her back now. There's no telling where she'll end up." Alfred said while grabbing his trademark bomber jacket. "Ludwig, Gilbert, and I will search while you guys stay here and hope that Ivan doesn't come home soon. If so then keep him busy." The three men left for the search.

Park rpov

I sat behind a bush, but beside a tree. I placed my head on my folded knees. My arms resting on top of them to shield myself from the world as I sobbed behind them. It wasn't too much longer when it began to pour outside. So, now I had the rain help cover my sobs.

Hour later ipov

I finally arrived home after the meeting and picked up a bouquet of sunflowers for Rita. Something didn't seem right when I walked inside.

"Hello my friends." I said to Arthur who looked guilty. Francis and Elizaveta weren't too far behind. "Where are the others?"

"They went to get a couple of things." Eliza said.

"Okay, so how is Rita?"

"She is sound asleep in bed." Arthur replied.

"Thank you I appreciate you all looking out for her."

"No worries." She said.

Awkward silence

"Okay I'm going to ask again. Where is my wife?" Francis was the first to break down and tell me that she had ran off about an hour ago because of what happen with Alfred. I grabbed my trench coat, an umbrella, and ran out the door into the storm.

Park

I arrived to the park within a few minutes. "Rita!" I shouted. My heart raced as the adrenaline pumped through my veins. "Where are you?" I heard some light sobbing behind the bushes. I walked over to some bushes to see her hunkered down sobbing she looked up at me.

Rpov

I felt some of the rain let up a bit. So, I looked up to see Ivan in front of me. I put my head back down.

"Go away!"

"Nyet." I said softly.

"Please, I don't want to see anyone else get hurt because of me."

"Alfred is going to be fine. He has thicker skin than what you give him credit for. Actually he's been looking for you. We all have. Please come home." He got down wrapped his coat around me, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't be you were scared. You made an effort that could have saved Alfred's life. You decided it was better to run than to stay there. The main thing that is different between you and your father. Is that you feel remorse after doing it where as he did not. Now let's go home." I nodded my head as he helped me stand up. He made a quick call the Arthur and told him that he found me and that we are coming back. We walked back to the house, before we walked inside.

"I'm sorry I'm such a basket case."

"It's okay we'll get you the help you need. I'll be with you every step of the way." We walked inside and barrages of questions were thrown at me.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I couldn't stand that fact that I had hurt you Alfred. I don't want to be like my father. So, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Okay let's get you cleaned up, da." I was led to the bathroom and cleaned up. Once I was in some dry clean sweats. I went back down to the living room. Where Arthur then greeted me with some tea; the hot liquid warmed and soothed my insides.

"Thank you Arthur, you to Alfred, Ludwig, and Gilbert for the search. I know I can be a bit of a handful when I start to act out my dreams."

"Hey, let's not worry about it. What's done is done. Doesn't do any good if all we worry about is the past, instead of looking forward to the future."

"Oui, you have Ivan who cares and loves you for what kind of person you have become. You have a child on the way. A restaurant that is blossoming, you may have a dark past, but you have a bright future." Francis said as he brought in a bowl of soup.

"Thank you, but I don't think I could keep it down." My stomach said otherwise as the scent from the soup filled my nostrils. I blushed.

"You need to eat to keep your strength up. I know you probably haven't eaten anything all day. You don't have to eat it all just what you can." Our friends left to leave me and Ivan alone. "I'm going to get a shower and by the time I come back hopefully some of it will be gone, da." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Da." I stared at the soup as my stomach growled again. I placed my hand on the bump. "You really want me to eat this don't you?" As if on cue it growled once more. "Okay, only because it's for you." I began to eat the soup.

Ipov

I came back into the living room after cleaning up the kitchen and the construction site of the soon to be nursery. I found her asleep on the couch. The bowel and cup were both empty. I took them into the kitchen and washed them up. Then returned to the living room, I got down to where she was and gently rubbed her stomach with my hand. She slowly woke back up.

"Let's get you to bed." She nodded in agreement. I picked her up in a bridal carry and made our way to the bed room.

"You know you're not going to be able to do this much longer."

"Which is why I'm enjoying it while I can; but they're other things that I will enjoy as well."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."


	4. ch 4 month 6

Ch. 4 month 6

Rpov

I'm at 27 weeks in my pregnancy and currently sitting inside the doctor's office. Ivan and I are finding out the sex of our child. We sat there anxious to find out. The suspense has been getting to the both of us also; it's been driving me nuts about finishing the nursery. The paint color would to have stayed the same whichever color we chose.

"Rita Bragniski," We got up and the nurse led us to a room. The doctor came in shortly after with an ultra sound machine. I lifted up my shirt to reveal the mound I had underneath. Doctor Berwald grabbed the tape measure and placed it across the bump. I was where I'm supposed to be. The doctor then put some of the gel on me and stuck the wand on me.

"Okay now let's see. Ah yes here is the child. It looks like you're going to have a girl joining your family." Ivan's grip tightened on my hand. "Do you have any questions?"

"Da, according to my family's history to child birth would it be safe to say to do the C-section or have a natural birth?"

"I'll take a look at your history and we'll discuss your options, any more questions?" We nodded. "Okay be sure to make another appointment and I'll you next time." He said as he left. Ivan grabbed a couple of towels and wiped the gel off. He kissed the top of my stomach. I beamed at him.

That night

I found Ivan in his office working diligently on some paper work for the restaurant. I came in with some green tea for him. Then sat on the corner of the large desk, he put his pen down, wheeled his chair over in front of me, and put one of his hands on my thigh and the other on my stomach. I laced my left hand through his hand that was on my stomach.

"How are my sunflowers?"

"The little one is doing fine and I'm in the mood." He untangled our hands and drank the tea.

"What kind?"

"Well the kind that only you can fulfill." That's when it dawned on him.

"Oh yes **that** kind I can." I hopped off the desk and started towards the door.

"You'll have to catch me first."

"I'll give you a 10 second head start." I took off out of the door and towards the bedroom. Unfortunately I only made it as far as to the top of the stairs, because I run like penguin, before I felt his hand squeeze my ass. He turned me around and crashed his lips against mine as he led us to the room. We crashed on the bed with me being top less. I began to remedy his. Once it was removed and started to work on his pants. He already had my bra removed. He grabbed my exposed breast. I gasped for air. "Sorry."

"Don't be just being gentle with them. They're a little sensitive."

"Da." He cupped my breast and kissed it. He got up to straddle me. We finished removing all articles of clothing. I was ready to climax, but he was too busy teasing me.

"Dammit quit toying with me and put yourself inside me."

"Gladly." At first it was painful, but the faster and harder he got the more pleasure I was feeling. I smashed our lips together. We both climaxed when he finished putting himself in me. He slowly pulled it out and laid on me. Well more like our stomachs were touching, because he had propped himself up on his arms and knees our faces merely inches apart glistening with sweat in labored breath. It was then I felt something hit me from my stomach, hitting his as well.

"Did you feel that?"

"Da, do you think that it was her?" I nodded my head. We waited a bit and she did it again in the same spot.

"How about now?"

"Da."

"Good now feel this." My hands went around his neck. I kissed him. I was getting him ready for round two, but our visitor wasn't going to allow us to do so. I know such a mood killer. So, we just settled with Ivan's head on my chest, his right hand on my stomach slowly stroking it with his thumb as his other hand was wrapped around my waist. My left hand played with his hair as the other rubbed his back. I felt a lot sleepier than I was earlier. I dozed off for a bit when I heard him ask me something. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't hear that can you repeat it?" He chuckled lightly.

"What would you like to name our baby?"

"I don't know can we discuss this in the morning? I'm really sleepy" I dozed off again.

"Da." Not even a minute later I was out like a light.

Morning ipov

I woke up that morning with her in my arms. I slowly untangled myself from her and got out of bed without disturbing her. I noticed that she might have gotten up in the middle of the night, because one our positions changed and two she had on a white tank with a pair of black Bermuda shorts. The shirt rode up to the top of her stomach. She was currently hugging the pillow. I quickly got some pants on and knelt down at her bedside. Then I placed my left hand on her stomach. I can never get enough of it. I think it's very sexy and a turn-on when she exposes it. I turn my head to look at her sleeping face. It's not too often for me to see her like this, because she's normally up before me. So, I relish any chance I get. The baby kicked where my hand is a few times. Rita stirred from her slumber.

"Morning." I said softly.

"Morning." She murmured groggily.

"Go back to sleep. I'll make breakfast." She nodded her head and went back to sleep. I kissed her stomach. The baby kicked in response as I kissed my wife on her forehead. I got up, walked out of the room, and went to make breakfast.

Thirty minutes later

I had just pulled the tray of biscuits out of the oven. When I saw Rita comes on into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Nyet, not with the baby using my bladder as a punching bag." She grabbed two cups and filled them with orange juice.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute. So, if you want to sit at the table you can." She nodded and made her way to the table with our drinks. I came in shortly after with the plate of biscuits, sausage, and eggs and placed them on the table. "You okay?" she took a biscuit and spread some preserves on it.

"Yeah just a little tired, but I'll be alright. We still on for this afternoon?" She took a bite of it.

"Da, I have some work to do at the office. So, Yao will pick you up and bring you on down there. Are you sure?"

"Da, Eliza, Kat, and I are going shopping for the baby clothes this morning. We'll come back here; I'll probably take a cat nap and be ready for when Yao comes over tonight."

"Okay." We finished our meal with mindless chatter. She went back on up to finish getting ready as did I after getting the dishes washed. I came back on down and I heard someone knocking on the front door. "Coming." I answered the door and it was Eliza and my sister. "Oh good morning I'm sure she'll be down in a minute." Just as I finished my statement Rita made her way on down the stairs. She looked beautiful with that motherly glow as she wore a light green and white t-shirt with a green hood attachment to it a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes while carrying a small white purse on her shoulder. The shirt was a little tight on her, but that was fine with me, because it showed off all of her curves with it on. I gave her a quick peck. "You guys have fun. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay."

Rpov

We left the house and we were on our way to go do some shopping. Once we were inside the store and took a look around, when Eliza held up a small pair of fluffy white footie pajamas.

"Those are cute. Let's see if we can't find them in a bigger size so that there's room to grow."

"Okay." After about another two hours of shopping, my feet were killing me. So, we decided to take a break at a café. I had some juice while the other two had espresso's even while I'm pregnant I couldn't never drink that stuff. It tasted too bitter for me even after all the sugar I put in it. Blegh! "So do you think you have it in you to go to one more store before going back?"

"Yeah." I said as I polished off my drink and got up from my seat. We walked down to the boutique. Once inside and looked around for a bit. I was ready to go home for a nap.

"Rita, check this out. Wouldn't this look great on you?" Kat said holding up a dress. I looked at it. It was interesting to say.

"You should try it on." Eliza said.

"I don't know about clothes that won't fit me in the upcoming months."

"What can hurt with you just trying it on?" Kat said.

"Okay, but after this I'm going home."

"Sure." Eliza said as they both got me in a dressing room. I slipped off my casual attire and put on the dress easily enough. Once it was on I walked out of the room. The girls were speechless. I turned to face the mirror. The dress was a white lacey dress. Much like the one from when I went to Ivan's parents' house; the dress was the same in style, but different in color. The dress ended just above the knee. It was very light and airy. The baby kicked a response. I rubbed where she kicked me.

"Seems like someone likes this dress and it is not just me."

"We do as well. You look stunning in it. You should wear this tonight." Eliza said.

"Yes, you should. It'll knock the socks off of my brother."

"Okay." I went back into the dressing room, changed back, and paid for the dress. We arrived back at the house shortly after. I put the new baby stuff in the nursery. That the guys finished, the walls were a light blue with a white trim. My favorite was the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room. I went back to the living room, laid back on the couch. I placed one hand on my taunt stomach as the other draped over the side of the couch. It wasn't too much longer I'd fallen asleep, because by the time I woke up. I heard someone knocking on the door while the sleep from my eyes. It was Yao at the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked. I looked at the clock on the wall. The clock said 5:45.

"Oh shit!" I said as I quickly got changed and fluffed my hair a bit. I then grabbed my white flats from the closet and my bag from earlier.

"Let's get going. We're going to be late aru."

"I'm coming." We rushed on out to his car. He fired it up and before we knew it we were at the restaurant.

Ipov

I'm currently finishing up with the last of the paper work, when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's unlocked." Rita came in out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I slept through my alarm."

"It is okay you got here safety and looking positively radiant in the dress da." I said as I got up to hug her and gave her a proper welcome. She welcomed it openly. "So, how was your day?"

"Good we got a lot of cute clothes for the baby."

"How are you feeling?"

"Bloated."

"Will rubbing it help?"

"Maybe, but I do know that your daughter needs her daddy."

"Oh really."

"Yes, I can't get her to calm down aside from my nap earlier today." I led her to the couch in the office. I sat down first then I sat down first. Then I had her sit on my lap. Once she had I gently stroked my right hand over her stomach. "You know I was reading some of those pregnancy books."

"Da."

"Well one of them said that at this stage in development that we can start talking to the baby. So, she can get used to hearing our voices."

"We still need a name. I don't want to keep calling her our child."

"No, we can't. Did you have something in mind?"

"Da, how about Sila?"

"Sila?"

"It means 'the power of' in English."

"I like it."

"So, Sila it is then." I felt her kick my hand. "Come let's get some dinner." She got up with me following suit. Once we were up I wrapped my arm around her waist, her left hand rest on the top of her stomach as we walked into the dining area.

"Happy anniversary!" The group said at once when we entered the room.

Third pov

The evening went off without a hitch. Feli made pasta. Alfred was being himself. Arthur was rocking out on his guitar. Everyone was having a good time that was until Brice Hartford came into the establishment and pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Rita. Ivan immediately shielded her with his body.

"Move it. You're not my target she is." He said.

"Nyet!" Ivan said.

"Fine have it your way." The man fired his pistol and the bullet landed in Ivan's knee as the gun fired. Eliza struck the gunman with a cast iron skillet. Ivan fell to his backside as the other went unconscious.

"Ivan!" Rita pulled off one of the table clothes and ripped it into some strips. She took those strips and tied them around Ivan's thigh.

"Oh god that hurts." Ivan said in a lot of pain. His eyes shut tightly as he tried to take in some deep breaths, but they were shallower than he was trying.

"Just hang on a little longer dude. The ambulance is coming." Alfred said. Matthew handcuffed Brice while Ludwig placed the weapon, with a gloved hand, in a Ziploc bag. A few minutes later the EMT's arrived. They took him and Rita to the hospital. She held his hand the whole way there and the way to the ER. She stopped at the double doors. After a few minutes of standing there she went to the waiting room, where she found most of her friends. Matthew and Alfred were the only ones missing.

Rpov

I sat down in one of the empty chairs in the room.

"He'll be fine. He's a strong boy." I heard Kat say to me as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know I'm more worried about him than his knee." Suddenly a blonde haired woman appeared with anger in her eyes.

"Natalia, what are you doing here?" Kat asked surprised to see her.

"I've come to see brother. So, we can become one, but instead I get a phone call from the hospital saying that he is here. So, what is he doing here?" Kat then proceeded to explain what had happened. "So, what is this fatass to our brother?" she asked. I stood up from the chair and gave her a hard punch to the face for insulting me.

"Believe it or not I'm his wife and mother of his future child." I said to her as she held her face in her hand.

"You bitch!"

"I don't want to fight you, because the man that we care the most is behind those doors and he needs all the damn support we can give him." She stood there contemplating on what was important to her now.

"Fine, but I still don't like you."

"Good because I don't give a damn."

Hour later

The doctor came out and said.

"Rita Bragniski." I got up and walked on over to him.

"I'm Rita." I said.

"He'll be just fine the bullet only fractured his knee. He'll need to walk on a cane for a bit to build up the strength in it." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" The doctor nodded.

"He's asleep right now. When he wakes up he might feel a little bit of the side effects of the painkillers that we have administered to him."

"Thank you." He walked away as the others came on up to me. "He's going to be fine. He'll be on a cane for a while, but otherwise fine."

"So, are we going to see him?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not going to stop you, but he is asleep and drugged up on the painkillers."

"I believe it would be best to wait until morning when he is awake." Antonio said with the other agreeing.

"Kat, Natalia do you two want to see him?" I asked the two girls.

"Yes, but when he is awake. We'll be back first thing in the morning." Kat said before Natalia could answer.

"I'm going to go see him. I want to see for myself."

"Okay, see you in the morning." Lovino said.

"Bye." Everyone said their goodbyes and left. I went by the gift shop and got some sunflowers for him. Once they were paid for I went back on up to his room. I then walked inside and up to his bed. He looked so peaceful as he slept. The flowers were placed on the windowsill. I moved the chair to where I could face him at the end of the bed. I sat down in it, while I held his left hand caressing it with my thumb.

7:30 am Ipov

I woke up to see the face of a beautiful woman sitting by my bed while holding my hand. She stirred awake.

"Morning." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning beautiful."

Rpov

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Da, and does the pretty lady have a name?" I thought this was kind of weird. I didn't think he would forget who I was to him, but I played along to see where this was going.

"Who? Me?" He nodded as he smiled. "Rita, your wife." I stood and got closer to him.

"Ah yes now I remember. Now come give me a proper wake-up." He pulled me closer to him and crashed his lips against mine. Any other time I'd be okay with this, but not this. So when we broke apart. I gave him a hard smack on the cheek.

"How's that for a wake-up call?" He put his hand up to cheek.

"Ow! Not a very pleasant one that is for sure, my sunflower." I looked into his eyes and realize that he was back.

"Oh thank God it's you." I hugged him as best as I could.

"Why, did I go somewhere?"

"Not, physically, but the painkillers did send you someplace."

"I'm sorry for what I did for you to strike me like that."

"I'm sorry it's a reflex for when people are being forceful with me."

"I'll ask the doctor about changing the prescription. Ow! Now I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of your strength." Suddenly a knock on the door the doctor walked into the room.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." We said. He looked up at Ivan more to his face.

"That mark wasn't there last night."

"Nyet, my wife did it to get me out of the clouds from the medicine you had prescribed me." The doctor looked at his chart.

"It must to have been a hard hit to do that because it says that you're quite sensitive to them. I'll change it something not as strong."

"Thank you." I said.

"Now let's get you walking."

"Thank you." I said as Ivan whipped his legs to the side of the bed where I was. He threw his arm over my shoulders. I helped him off of the bed as the doctor handed him a cane to help him with his walking. I got him dressed and we walked out of the room towards the lobby where our friends were waiting.

"Dude you look like House with that cane." Alfred said as Arthur smacked him

"I'll go sign the release forms. So we can get you home. I know those cats must be worried sick about us."

"Da." I left to go get the release forms signed, but I heard their voices in the background.

"I didn't think he got you in the face to." Gilbert said.

"Nyet, we hit a bump in the road on the way here last night." The receptionist handed me the paperwork.

"It looks pretty fresh to me." Feliciano said.

"It is not important. What is important is that everyone is alright and we can go home." Ivan replied.

"Rita did it didn't she?" Arthur asked. I signed the last of the papers quickly and made my way on back to the tall Russian male.

"Uh!" He said as I stood beside him.

"You bitch!" I saw Natalia swing her hand towards me, but I caught her wrist before I could strike me. "How dare you strike my brother?"

"Hey, girls stop this." I let go of her wrist. "Natalia she did this out defense. I had done something to her that shouldn't have happened and I paid the consequences for it. Now we will finish this discussion at home after a hot shower and a hot meal."

Alfred's pov

I just looked at Ivan after him talking to his little sister.

"We'll take your sisters there, man." I said as we guided the girls out to my car. Once I, Arthur, and the girls were in the car, I fired it up. It was a little too quiet for my liking. "You know Rita is not a bad person once you get to know her, Natalia." I said trying to cut the tension.

"I don't care she hurt my big brother." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alfred is right. She may have had a hard childhood, but she loves Ivan for who he is. You remember when he was in school; he hardly had any friends until high school when he met Yao. His only real outlet were those letters to and from her." Arthur said.

"I know, but why did he fall for her. What is the difference between me and her?" she asked.

"She's bigger than you for one." I answered.

"Her scones are to die for." Arthur replied.

"Vodka loves her." The busty woman tossed in.

"That cat loves anyone for scratches. So we have size and a good cook anything else?" She retorted.

"You'll have to see and ask her for yourself for your answer, sister." Kat told her as I pulled into the drive way. The girls got out of the car. "Thank you for the ride."

Rpov

I pulled my breakfast casserole out the fridge and threw it into the oven. After I go Ivan up into the bathroom, it was then I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." I made my way to the door. It was his sisters. "Come on in. I got breakfast in oven. So make yourselves comfortable while I make tea." I went to the kitchen. It was then that Ivan got down from his shower. He was dressed in a white polo shirt and a pair of khaki shorts that ended at the knee with a pair of white ankle socks and a pair of white tennis shoes was on his feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist, his other hand on my stomach waiting for the baby to kick it. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"What?"

"The baby kicking?"

"No, to me it means she's healthy and active. If I could have it my way, my hands would never leave your lovely body." He whispered into my ear.

"Come on your sisters are here. Not now."

"I'm not going to keep any promises, but please go easy on my little sister." He pleaded.

"I'll do what I can." I finished the tea and placed it on the tray and walked into the living room. The tray sat on the coffee table. We each took a cup. "So, Natalia what do you do for a living?" she placed her cup on the table.

"I'm a secretary in the interior designing business and you?"

"I'm the head chef at the restaurant that we run."

"Do you cook anything in particular?"

"A little bit of everything. I'd like to do more Russian cuisine though. I haven't had a chance to try them out yet, but I will soon."

Awkward silence

"Well I need to check on the casserole." I said getting up.

"I'll go with you." Kat said following me.

Ipov

The two ladies left for the kitchen as it left my little sister and me alone.

"Why did you pick her over me? What makes us different?" She asked.

"Natalia, I want you know that I care for you to be happy. The thing is I do love you."

"But?"

"But as my sister. I don't think I could reflect the feelings you have for me. I do want is best for you."

"What makes us different because I can change." I shook my head.

"Nyet, I don't want you to do it because of me. You are a pretty girl. I don't see how men aren't lining up at your door step."

"But?"

"Now, I want you to understand that I love Rita as wife, friend, and a lover. She is a great cook, a faithful wife with a voluptuous body, and a fantastic lover. I wouldn't trade her for anyone. You wouldn't believe that she did save my life once before."

"Really, what happened?

"Well…"

"Breakfast is ready." Kat said. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing that we can't finish later, come on Natalia we'll finish the story later." We made our way to the table as Rita brought in the steaming dish that she had prepared. We ate in relative silence.

"So, what is the story about you being saved by her?" I pushed the empty plate in front of me away.

"Well it was when we were just dating at the time. We were coming home after a day of construction at the restaurant. We had walked in on a burglary. The man pulled out his gun. Rita immediately ripped the pistol from my back pocket. He fired his gun and got the vase beside us. She fired two bullets. One landing on his foot and the other to his firing hand, he fell to his knees; I immediately called the police. Once finished with the phone call. The man managed to hurl a knife at me, but just inches before it could go through my skull. Rita caught it with her hand at the blade end. She walked on over to him and kicked him on the side of his head with her foot. Once he hit the floor the police arrived. Matthew and Alfred handcuffed him as the rest of their team hauled him out. Matthew inquired about what had happened. I told him as Rita was getting her hand cleaned up, Alfred giving her some first aid."

"What you don't know was what we were talking about?"

"Well now I'm curious to know."

"Well…"

Flashback

_I had just finished getting my hand clean, when Alfred came in with some bandages._

"_Need a hand?" He asked._

"_Ha ha you're hysterical, but yes assistance would be much needed." He proceeded to wrap my hand._

"_So, I heard what happened here. I'm glad in how it was handled before we arrived."_

"_I wasn't going to just let him go. I wasn't going to let him hurt my Vanya. I care too much about him to see him get hurt."_

"_What about you?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_I mean don't you think he doesn't like to see you get hurt. I've known the man for years and I've seen how he looks at you. He likes you a lot. So, just don't do anything you're not ready for." I blushed._

"_Uh sure we will."_

"_Or just make sure to use protection." I blushed even harder._

"_ALFRED!" Ivan and Matthew came into the kitchen._

"_Is something wrong?" Ivan asked. My face got even darker as turned my head away from him. Alfred finished wrapping my hand._

"_Well Mattie and I are out. See you two later." He said as the blondes walked out the door. I hopped up on the counter. Ivan put his hands on both sides of me. I still couldn't look at him in the eye._

"_Rita, what did he do?"_

"_N-nothing."_

"_I repeat what did he do?"_

"_It was not what he did its more of what he said."_

"_Okay, what did he say?"_

"_I'm sorry I cannot it's really embarrassing. You know he is just being himself." He rubbed my outer thigh. It sent goose-bumps through my body. His body pressed against my legs. The one time I put my knees together he pins me to the counter. His hands were slowly moving up my skirt part of the skort. My hands were practically glued to the counter. "Please Ivan stop this. It doesn't feel right."_

"_How does it not? We know that we love each other. What is missing?"_

"_Marriage, you know I love you, but I want to be sure that if I give myself up to you. I want it to be in the confines of marriage. I know it sounds a bit old fashion, but if we're going to do this, then we're going to do this right."_

"_Okay I respect that."_

End flashback

"And four months later on opening day. He proposed to me and two years later we were wed."

"Well we best be going."

"Okay it was nice getting to know you."

"Da, I must prepare for tonight."

"What's going on?"

"Katya set me up on a blind date."

"Well have fun." The girls left leaving us alone.

"So, that was what Alfred had said." He said as I blushed as I grabbed the dished and headed toward the kitchen.

"Da." It was all I could say. Not with feeling embarrassed.

That night

I was walking back from the store. When I saw Natalia on her date, they were talking. She didn't seem that interested in him. He on the other hand was. I got closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Come on baby, let's go back to my place for a little bit of fun." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist while she tried to get away.

"Nyet, go away." He held her tighter. I pulled out a small tangerine and threw it at him. It whipped through the air like scissors on paper. It hit him square on the back. He turned around and saw me.

"Hey asshole let her go."

"Why?" I got closer to him. I tower over this man by about four inches.

"I can think of a few." He let go of Natalia and got behind me. "Now if I catch you doing anything like that again to her I'm going to kick you so hard your grandkids will feel it. Do you understand?" He shook his head.

"Ah, she's not even worth my time." He took off in a run.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's no problem. Come on lets go on over to the restaurant and I'll make us some tea."

"Okay."


	5. ch 5 the big day

Ch. 5 the big day

Well I cannot wait for this baby to come. I'm freaking huge. I'm at thirty-nine weeks, I feel like I swallowed thanksgiving dinner. It doesn't hurt that Ivan clings to me like a child to his favorite toy. So, anyway I'm currently hanging out the laundry. Once it was finished I saw him sitting on the ground as his back was against the tree. He was currently reading on those parenting books. He was focused on the book that he didn't even notice me until when I knelt down next to him.

"Hello." He said as he put down the book. He patted the ground between his legs offering me to sit there and I did. I sat down there. My back against his chest, his hands laced through mine resting at the top of my stomach. He rested his head on my shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Bloated and unattractive." He held me tighter. "And you?"

"Better since that brace got took off the other day. Would it make you feel better if that we were going to a concert tonight."

"Really what kind?"

"You know this famous favorable artist. He was on your playlist this morning as you were making breakfast."

"Eric Church?" He nodded.

"Before him."

"Billy Currington?"

"After."

"Josh Turner?"

"You've won the prize of two tickets to his concert tonight."

"And I know that you'll go with me."

"Da."

"Good."

Concert hall

We took our seats. I took the end seat for an easy exit if need be. He intertwined his fingers to mine. It was near the end of the concert when the song _Why Don't We Just Dance_ came on when Ivan got up and I followed his lead to the aisle. He took me into his arms and we started swaying to the music. He beamed at me as I matched his. His hands were on the sides of my face when he pulled me in for a kiss I took it gratefully. The concert ended shortly after and we went home. Once we were there and in the bedroom. I quickly made work of removing his shirt while kissing him.

"What's got you in the mood?"

"His voice."

"Oh." I practically ripped off his shirt as he was rubbing my back.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"He may have started it, but I know you'll finish it pleasantly."

"I will." After we had finished our fun and we laid in each other's arms. I felt something wet.

"Ivan."

"Da?" He said almost asleep.

"I think my water broke." I said as a contraction hit me. It was a slight discomfort.

"That's nice." I mentally counted down from five and by the time I got to one. His eyes shot open and bolted out of bed to get some clothes on as I did the same. The difference was that I put on some loose sweats and a t-shirt as he put on a pair of nicer shirt and jeans. The contractions started getting closer to one another. Ivan grabbed my bag that I had previously prepared as I was making my way on out to the car. He caught up to me as I was halfway down the stairs. "Take it easy we'll be there in no time." We finally made it on out to his truck. Another contraction hit me and it hurt worse than the others. I started to clench and unclench my hand. We soon arrived at the hospital. Ivan helped me out of the truck. The nurse met us at the door with a wheelchair. I guess Ivan made the phone call. They put me in a room to check to see how dilated I was.

"It won't be too much longer you're just a few millimeters shy."

"Thank you." I said as she left. Ivan sat down on the chair at my bedside. He placed a hand on my stomach.

"You're doing great, my sunflower. Soon enough we will have our daughter out here breathing new light into the world." I faced him.

"Says the person who doesn't have to push a human being out of their ass, but I'll deal with it."

"You'll pull through like always, my sunflower."

Hour later

Dr. Berwald came and explained to us that I could give birth naturally, but I couldn't have the epidural. Damn. Because I could really use some right about now, by the time Gilbert and Elizaveta got here I was ready for Sila to come out. The doctors came in and took us to the delivery room.

Ipov

Rita grabbed mine and Gilbert's hand as Eliza said encouraging words.

"Come on just a little more." She said.

"Yes our little girl is crowning."

"Dammit don't tell me what to do. I'm doing the best I can." She squeezed my hand harder. So much that her knuckles were turning white, soon enough her hard work paid off. Sila was out, I cut the umbilical cord. The nurse tended to our daughter as she cried. It sounded like sweet music to our ears. The doctors were tending to Rita, getting her cleaned up. She let go of our hands. She left quite a bruise on Gilbert's. I kissed her brow as she was trying to catch her breath.

"You've done well, my sunflower." The nurse brought back our child swaddled in a pink blanket. She handed Sila to Rita.

"Oh she is so cute." Eliza said as Gilbert wrapped his good arm around her. The little girl opened her eyes for the first time. They were a bluish purple. I noticed that Rita was about to fall asleep. So I took Sila from her arms and into mine.

"Sleep well, my sunflower." I kissed her brow. Once more as Gilbert, Eliza, and myself walked out of the room. We walked into the lobby where the rest of our friends were. My own family was here. It was then I looked at the clock as it read that it was 7:15 am. _Well we had a good time having fun._ "What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Rita wrote us a letter about a month ago. About needing some help at least until she can get back on up on her feet." My mother said.

"What have you named your daughter?" Dad asked.

"Sila."

"So, how is she?" My grandmother asked. The nurse came into the lobby and told us that they had taken Rita to a regular room.

"Let's go see. I'm sure she would like to hold her again." We walked on up to her room.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked.

"Peachy, now that I can see the result of us from our lovely act." She answered. Soon enough our friends had left with much congrats. So, the people that were left were my sisters, parents, and my grandmother. It wasn't too much later that my sisters left the babe that I held in my arms started to cry. "Here, I'll take it from here." Rita said as I handed her the girl. "Um can you guys step out for a little bit?"

"Da, come on son." My father said as we left.

Rpov

I heard the door shut and I pulled down the gown enough to where my breast came out. I held the babe up to it and she sucked on it.

"You're doing well." His mom said.

"So, are you thinking about having more?" His grandmother asked.

"Da, not right now, but in a couple of years is a possibility."

"See this is a great bonding experience between a mother and her child." Mom said.

"I see what you mean." I replied.

"Reminds me of when I was doing the same to Ivan. He was a greedy little one."

"So, what was he like as a child?"

"He was a shy child. Most kids didn't like him because he was bigger than them. It got a little better since we moved here to America. It was when he got to high school he had a physical friend, before then he wrote letters to a girl for many years. I don't know how she did it, but was the one to get him out of his shell. I remember the day that he brought his first friend home. He was in high school. I believe his name was Yao Wang. He's a nice young man." I notice the baby had stopped sucking on my breast. When I heard someone knocking on the door, I quickly fixed my shirt as his mom opened the door. The men had returned.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything?" Dad asked.

"No, just finished." I answered.

"Ivan, did you ever meet up with that pen pal of yours?" mom asked.

"Da, I did in fact I married her." His mom went wide-eyed at me.

"Then I have something to say to you."

"Okay." Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you, for helping my son." She detached herself from me.

"I'm the one who should be thanking him. He helped me in I don't know how many ways."

"We get it you both are thankful for one another. Now let's get something to eat." His grandmother said.

"Okay, we'll see you all later." Mom said as the other left. Ivan stayed with me.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"We'll do our absolute best, because we are now the proud parents of a little girl that we will love and cherish forever."

"Good."

Six years later

Ipov

I woke up to an empty bed. My hand stroked her side of the bed. It was ice cold. So, I knew that she had been up for a while. The other indication was the scent of breakfast wafting through the house. I got up and quickly got dressed once they were on. I made my way to the dining room where Sila and Rita were. I noticed there were about six used tea cups on the table. Sila jumped up from her seat and hugged me.

"Good morning." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning. Why don't you go finish getting ready? So, I can take you to school today."

"Okay." She left and I turned off the stove to finish making the tea. Rita had finished wrapping up the last muffin basket.

"I don't ever want to hear. That we don't ever get involved with the PTA." She said as she stretched her back hearing it pop in a few places. I brought her another cup of tea. "Thank you." She drank some of it.

"So, what's with all of the muffins?"

"Muffin madness at school, I found out about it last night."

"You could to have bought them."

"I know, but it would to have been cheaper to make them. At least I know what went into the muffins though. Let's see there are a dozen of blueberry, two dozens of chocolate chip and strawberry, and about three dozen of apple cinnamon. Plus a few others that I can't remember, but they have a note card on them; I had to go to the restaurant to make them. I just got back here before sunrise and just finished packaging them. I think she is going to Alfred's place with their son Ethan today. He also said that he was going to pick them up."

"Ah, yes the son that they have adopted." She shook her head as she finished off the tea. Sila came down ready to go to school. She hugged Rita.

"Thank you mom for the muffins, you're the greatest."

"You're welcome. Next time give me a little notice. Have a great day at school."

"Okay, bye."

"Go and get some rest. I'll have Nick fill in for you today." I told her.

"Thank you, have fun at work."

"Okay." I gave her a quick kiss and grabbed the large baskets of muffins. Sila and I made it to her school a little early. I walked her to the classroom and dropped off the muffins in the cafeteria. Where some of the other members of the PTA were, we exchanged greetings and I left for the restaurant. Nick came to pick up his pay check. "Hey nick, do you think you can fill in for my wife today. She's feeling a bit under the weather."

"Sure, I've got no problems."

"Thank you." I walked on up to my office and got started on some work. It was about 1:30 pm when I had received a phone call. "Hello." I answered.

"Hello is this Ivan Bragniski? This is Jane Hurst the school principal."

"Da, this is he. Is something wrong with my daughter?"

"She got into a fight with another child at recess today."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, teachers got involved after the fight broke out. We would like for you to come pick her up."

"Da, I'll be down there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone and left immediately to pick her up. I arrived at the school where I saw Alfred as well.

"You heard about the fight?" Alfred asked.

"Da, that's why I'm here,"

"Yeah my boy got into it as well." We stepped inside the office the kids were scuffed with dirt, but no injuries. They got up from their seats and followed us out.

"Let's talk about this at the restaurant. I'm sure Arthur would like to hear about it as well." I suggested.

"Yeah he's going to hear about it anyway." He complied. We arrived there shortly after. Arthur was getting ready to take a break which was good, so that we wouldn't have to repeat the story too much.

"Alfred, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Why is Ethan coated in dirt?" Arthur said putting down his guitar.

"Let us discuss this in my office."

"Gladly." We made our way on up there. Once inside I shut the door. "Okay what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Well Ethan and I were playing together when this group of 3rd graders walked up to us and started saying it was their turf and we had to go someplace else to play." Sila started.

"Sila said that we didn't have to. We were there first. They didn't like it too much. So, they pushed us to the dirt." Ethan continued.

"So, to get back at them I gave their leader a bloody nose." Sila stated.

"The teachers soon came on up and took us to the office." Ethan replied. "At least now maybe they'll stop picking on us." He finished.

"So, this has been going on for a while." Alfred said. They nodded in agreement.

"How long?" I asked.

"Since the start of the school year." She said.

"I'm proud that you handled it, but I'm not happy about in how it was handled. You know better than that, Sila." I said.

"You both have to learn how to play well with others." Arthur stated.

"But they were making fun of us." Ethan complained.

"What were they saying?" I asked.

"They were calling me a communist, because they've seen you and heard they you speak." She answered.

"My dialect has nothing to do with being a communist. Communism is a political view." I answered.

"Yeah, they were making fun of the fact that I two dads." Ethan said.

"That's not necessary a bad thing." Arthur said.

"How's that?" The boy asked.

"Well we can do more manly things like baseball, fishing, or hunting." Alfred said.

"Hey whatever you catch. I'll cook it. Hehe." She beamed at the boy.

"Okay." He beamed right back.

"Alright I'll take Sila home and get her cleaned up. I'll bring her by your guy's place at three."

"Okay c'mon Ethan let's get you cleaned up for your play date." Alfred said.

"Okay." He said. Arthur got back on up on stage and started playing his guitar. The four of us left and went our separate ways. We arrived home and immediately she went to go get cleaned up. I heard some light singing coming from the garden. So, I followed it and it led me right to Rita. She was currently taking down some sheets. I quietly walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't even flinch.

"You're home early did something happen?"

"How did you know that I was here?"

"Your scent."

"So, there's no surprising you."

"Not a lot, now answer my question?"

"Sila got into a fight today at school with a boy two years her senior."

"Did she start it?"

"No."

"Then I have no problem with it."

"How can you be okay with it?"

"She didn't start trouble. She finished it. I want our daughter to know how to defend herself. It's because of instances like this that she needs to know how to stand her ground."

"I see your point. So, that was why you enrolled her in Kiku's martial arts class."

"Da, I heard some of the parents talking about how they enrolled their daughters in dance class or cheerleading camps. I want her to have the skills that she will be able to use later in life." (**This is a true story about on how my mom her three daughters.**)

"Yes, but we don't need her picking fights."

"She knows not to."

"Well I better go see if Sila is ready to go."

Rpov

He let go of me and went inside. I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were coming up on the horizon.

"I hope it won't be too bad." Ivan soon left to take Sila to Alfred's. Luckily it was a Friday. I was left alone again; Ivan soon sent me a message that he had some paper work that he would like to finish up. So, that he wouldn't have to come in the next day. So, in the meantime I prepared a pork roast in the crock pot. So, by the time he would arrive it would be done. It was about 8:30 when it had started to pour outside. I heard someone knocking on the door. It was Gilbert and Elizaveta. "Hello, come on in."

"Don't worry we won't be long." Eliza said.

"We just wanted to tell you that we are tying the awesome knot in our relationship." Gilbert proclaimed.

"Congratulations to the both of you." It was then that the phone rang. I picked up the phone. "Hello, Bragniski residence."

"Hey Rita, this is Alfred. I noticed that the rain isn't going to let up anytime soon. If you want her to stay the night, I'd be more than happy to accommodate."

"She'd need a spare set of clothes for that. For that much trouble I might as well pick her up."

"Well you see her and Ethan are both asleep. Arthur is still at the restaurant he can pick up her bag."

"No, that is a bit dangerous in this storm."

"We can take it." Eliza said.

"I don't want to be a bother." I pressed the phone to my chest.

"Gilbert and I have to go by there anyway."

"Are you sure?" They nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll get a bag ready. Elizaveta and Gilbert will give it to Arthur and he can bring it to her when he gets home."

"Sounds like a plan." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred." I hung up the phone and within minutes I had her pack ready with some basic necessities. "Thanks you guys and congrats." I said as I passed the bag to the Hungarian. They said their goodbyes and left.

Ipov

I arrived home at 11:30 pm. It was still pouring outside. I saw the roast that had just finished cooking. The bowl I had acquired was adequately full. I didn't want a large meal before bed. So, I took a medium sized portion of it. Once it was finished. I came across the living room where I found Rita asleep on the couch while reading a book. Well the book was on the floor while she was hugging a pillow as she slept. I stroked her cheek gently. She stirred awake as rose into a seated position.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight I'm sorry I'm so late. There was more work than expected, but it's done. So, I don't have to be there until Monday."

"I have to cover Yao tomorrow morning, because he had something important to do tomorrow. So, I won't be home until five."

"Okay, well let's get to bed." It was then the power went out. I went in search of the flashlight, but I tripped over that damn coffee table and landed on something soft.

"Ivan."

"Da."

"I don't think you'll find a flashlight if we're on the floor with your face in my chest."

"Nyet, I figured we'd stay like this for a while, it's been some time since we've been this close and alone." I said as I got on all fours.

"Not tonight I have to work in the morning." I frowned in disappointment. "Cuddle time would be nice though."

"I'll light the fireplace."

"I'll grab us a blanket." I got up off of the floor and using my phone as a light source I found the lighter. I lit the fireplace. She went through the room and flipped off the light switches so that when or if the power came on it wouldn't blind us. She came back with a blanket and a pillow. She tossed the pillow at me. "It's for your back." I placed it against the wall. My back on it, I then patted the floor in front of me.

"Come sit with Daddy." She sat down in front of me as her head was sitting on my shoulder. I kissed her as I wrapped the blanket around us.

"Is Daddy pleased?"

"Da."

"Good." It wasn't too much longer when our breathing evened out. "Are you happy?"

"Da, why?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could try again, give it another go."

"I'll be happy to oblige. I've got a few things I've wanted to try out."

"Good then we'll do it soon."

"I like it when we do it in the spur of the moment rather than planned."

"Foreplay is just as fun. Besides it's still somewhat spontaneous."

"How?"

"I don't know what you're going to do to me. I know how it ends, but the journey there is a mystery."

"You'll know soon enough." It wasn't too much longer that we had fallen asleep.

Morning

Rpov

I woke up to my phone buzzing telling me to get up. I tried to get up, but I couldn't because I was being held hostage by his arms being around me. So, I relocated his arms to where they would drape over my shoulders and shifted his weight. I slowly rose to my feet to not to wake him. Then I gently placed him on the couch. He started to stir a little. So, I grabbed a pillow and placed it in his arms. He hugged it tightly. I quietly exited the room and got ready, but before I left. He started muttering in his sleep.

"When did you get so flat, Rita? I liked it better when you were nice and fluffy." I couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside. After he said that, I left to go get ready. Once I was I gave him a quick kiss and left.

Evening

Ipov

I called Alfred earlier in the day to see if he wanted to bring Ethan over to stay for the night with us. Since Sila stayed with them, he was delighted to hear that. Now that he could tend to some personal matters with Arthur. So, the kids and I were in the kitchen making dinner. Ethan was stirring a pot with some noodles in it; meanwhile I showed Sila how to cut up some vegetables. Once they were cut up I put them on a pan and seared them, along with another pan with some beef tips.

"Uncle Ivan, I think the noodles are done." Ethan said.

"Okay, give me one moment and I'll drain them. You two go ahead and get cleaned up. Rita will be home soon as soon as she is here. Dinner will be served."

"Okay daddy, come on Ethan." Sila said as Ethan followed her. I turned off the stove and drained the noodles. I then added them to the pan I had the vegetables in and stirred them up. After that, I added the meat to it, when I heard the door open.

"Ja doma. (I'm home.) Something smells good in here." She said as she came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, the kids and I worked hard into making it." I gave her a quick kiss.

"I can tell. Anything I can do to help?"

"Nyet, just go ahead and sit at the table. I'll bring it in."

"Okay, I'll get the kids." Soon everyone was at the table having dinner. After that we (Rita and I) cleaned up the dishes. I felt her arms go around me. "Dinner was excellent. You guys did a great job."

"I'm glad you did. You received a letter from your high school today."

"I wonder what their sending me?" She picked up the letter and opened it. She then read the letter, her expression not a very pleasant one. "Get this, I've got a high school reunion coming up in October." I wiped my hand on a towel and sat down at the table where she was.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You know that I wasn't all that outgoing in those days. Actually to be honest it wasn't until I met you in person was I able to come out of my shell."

"I think you should go. A lot has changed for you and it should be known to your classmates. You never know you might have had someone worried about your well-being."

"If you go with me, I don't want to go alone."

"I'll be more than happy to go with you." I laced my fingers through hers. "Now that we have that settled how we are going to tell Sila about wanting another child."

"Tell her like it is and hope that she'll enjoy a new sibling."

"I think we should tell her while I get Ethan to take his bath."

1 hour later

We walked on up to Sila's room.

"Come on Ethan bath time." I said.

"Okay." The boy got up and went with me and the girls stayed in the room.

Rpov

"Sila, do you ever feel lonely, when Ethan isn't here and when your dad and I aren't here as well?"

"Well yeah is that normal?"

"That's fine honey. I just want to make sure that if you would be okay if you had a brother or sister around?"

"Would that mean I couldn't play with Ethan anymore?"

"Nyet, you two can continue to play."

"Then, da I wouldn't mind."

"Good." We spent a good deal of time picking up the toys and me giving her a bath as well. When we returned to her room I was not expecting this kind of question.

"Just one question, how are they going to get here?"

"Oh this I have to hear." Ivan said as he and a fully dressed in pj's Ethan came into the room.

"Well um you see. Oh how do I explain this to a six year old? Um your dad is going to give me something special to me. It's very vital in the start of having a child. Once I've got it the baby will live inside of me for about nine months. Then I'm going to the hospital where the doctors are going to take the baby out of me. Bring the baby into the new world. Anymore questions." Thankfully they both nodded no. "Well if you need us we'll be in the living room." Ivan and I left to go to the living room with that same damn blush on my face from embarrassment.

"You know that she was bound to get curious and I thought you handled it wonderfully." He said as we sat down on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I adjusted my position so I could have my thighs on top of his and to have me sitting sideways with him. As soon as we got comfortable the kids came running down. "Is something wrong?" Ivan asked.

"No, we were just wondering. Why is mom bigger than most moms we see at school?" Sila asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Most moms we see are thin." Ethan stated.

"Oh yes, I like her this way. She is much softer this way." Ivan answered.

"Why do you like her this way? Shouldn't she be like the other moms?" Sila said.

"Um how should I answer this…uh?" Ivan replied.

"This ought to be good." I said. He got lucky that I was practically sitting on him because I felt his manhood rise up. So, I know he was going to be embarrassed if he wasn't already.

"It makes her more cuddly and fun. When we play our games with each other." He explained.

"Games? Like what kind?" Sila asked. He blushed even harder.

"Well I know my favorite is pop goes the weasel." His face was read as a ripe tomato and his manhood rose even higher underneath my thigh.

"Cool maybe I and Ethan can try it out."

"I'm sorry, but it's a game for grownups that have a marital status with each other." The kids looked disappointed in my answer. "Maybe when you two are twenty years older you can think about it."

"I don't understand why we can't try it now?"

"You two will understand when you older. Now off to bed. I'll be up there in a minute to tuck you guys in."

"Yes Aunt Rita." Ethan said as him and Sila left for their room. Once they were gone I busted out laughing. Ivan soon joined in on my laugh.

"Oh my that was rather awkward." Ivan said.

"That was hilarious besides you had it coming after when you hung me out to dry about how conceiving a child explanation to them." I said.

"But that was nothing than having to explain why I was turned on about your plush and then you saying it were a game. I was really embarrassed by it and yet aroused at the same."

"I could tell. It's a good thing that I'm up here on you otherwise you'd have something else to explain."

"For which I'm grateful, but you shouldn't have done that to embarrass me. Now I'm going to have to punish you."

"So, what are you going to do put me over your knee, like a little girl, and spank me?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Suddenly I was picked up in a bridal carry so effortlessly.

"Ivan Vanya Bragniski, you put me down this instant." I gripped his shirt. "Remember we have kids here."

"This will be even more fun." We got upstairs to our room. The kid's room was downstairs and further down the hall. So that if we got loud they wouldn't hear it that much, although I think Sila acquired my sleep habits, so I don't think it should wake her. He practically threw me on the bed, and then removed his scarf to tie me up my hands to the bed frame.

"I'll return shortly. I'm going to make sure that the kids are asleep." He left and about ten minutes later he returned, once he had straddled me. He removed his shirt then proceeded to work on mine. It was raised above my stomach when he pressed his face against it. I felt his tongue stroke it. I couldn't help, but moan in pleasure because he had his tongue near my belly button. "We have to keep quiet remember the kids are just downstairs."

"I know." I gasped as he continued to tease me. He then removed my bra. Thinking I was lucky that I had worn a strapless bra today. He made his way on up to my breasts. Kissing them like they were a prize he'd won in a contest. His hands cupped my breasts. He then came up and kissed my neck, then sucked on it. I knew it was going to leave a mark in the morning, but he continued it anyway. I couldn't help, but feel a little wet down there as his 'brain' rubbed against it. I know that it is not his brain, but I know that's where his thoughts were coming from.

"You ready for your punishment?" He asked.

"Da, I deserve it for being such a naughty girl." I whispered in his ear. He immediately got off and removed his pants he practically ripped off mine as he straddled me again. His tip got entrance as his lips crashed onto mine to keep me from moaning too loudly. That was just the beginning. I finally managed to get my hands free and they instantly went around his torso. I closed the gap between our bodies as he completely shoved himself into me. It felt good to become one again. We both climaxed and he pulled himself out in a labored breath. His body lay next to me as we tried to even our breathing out.

"You've lost weight." He stated as he draped his arm across my bare stomach.

"Yeah probably with all of the running around I do it's a possibility."

"Don't."


	6. ch 6 reunion

Ch.6 reunion

Rpov Day before the reunion

We dropped off Sila at the Jones household early in the morning and we drove to Chicago from Nashville. It felt nice to be in my hometown. I couldn't help, but to place a hand across my growing stomach. Yes, I'm pregnant again. It seems like I'm larger now than I was when I was pregnant with Sila. I blame Ivan for wanting me to put on a few pounds before we found out I was pregnant again. We soon arrived at our hotel that evening. Ivan stopped me from carrying my bag.

"Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless just pregnant."

"I know I just want to help, da." He said as we dropped off our luggage in our room. The clock read 5:30 pm and I was tired. I wasn't the one driving and I'm exhausted. So, I sat down on the edge of the bed, when I saw a pair of legs on both sides of mine and a pair of hands on my bump, along with his head on my shoulder. "Would you like me to draw you up a bath and call room service for dinner." He whispered into my ear.

"Sure, whatever you want honey." I yawned as he reached for the phone and dialed for room service. It was about a half hour later when they came. I know this because I woke up from my nap from the knocking. They came and delivered our meal and left. Our meal consisted of Chicken Alfredo. I made my way on over to the table where Ivan was at placing our plates at the ends of the table.

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Da, I really needed one." We ate dinner in comfortable silence. I couldn't eat all of it, but it was good.

"Are you okay, my sunflower?"

"Da, I'm just not that hungry."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little, it's just been so long since I've seen everyone. I don't know on who will remember me. It wasn't until afterwards I started changing."

"So, you're a late bloomer. The good news is that you've blossomed into one hell of a woman that I'm proud to have married. Because…" He got up and walked over to me. He knelt down and placed a hand on my stomach. "She is my best friend, a more than exceptional cook, a physical appearance that drives me crazy, a devoted wife, a caring mother, and most importantly she is all mine." He stood back up and I as well. He brought me in for a more than a passionate kiss. "I'm going to start up the bath you're more than welcome to join me."

"Da." He left to start up the water for it. It was about halfway full when I entered the bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the tub, stirring the water around. I spotted his discarded shirt and did the same with mine. Once it was off I started to rub his shoulders.

"A little to the left." I moved my hands over and rubbed it. He let a pleasurable moan escape from his lips. "Ah yes right there." After a couple minutes the bath was ready and we both got in it. He went in first and I followed after we had discarded our clothing. He wrapped his arms around me as my hands were on his knees. Then he grabbed my hands and showed them palms up. "I'll have you know that you have magical fingers."

"How so, all I see are my big hands."

"Well see this. These are the hands that have endured hardship. These are the same ones with the calyces' from cooking. These are also the gentlest hands I've encountered. The size of them makes it even better because you have much to grab. When I grip someone's hand it's like grabbing Sila's small hands, but with yours. I remember when we met for the first time and when you shook my hand. I was amazed at first by your grip. I hadn't met anyone who could come close to shaking my hand like you do."

"I didn't think a simple handshake could tell you that much."

"A handshake can tell a lot about a person."

"Really what did it say about me?"

"Well a person who wasn't afraid to take on challenges. An optimist, you always think the grass is greener on the other side. Someone strong, you went through what you did during you childhood. You could have stayed there, but instead you took a chance and came to me."

"It's still one of the best decisions I've made."

"That's what you tell your classmates tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you. I needed to hear it." I think I fell asleep after that because I woke up that next morning on the bed with some pj's on. So anyway I got up and dressed in the white dress that I wore the day of our first anniversary. I suddenly felt his hands go around my waist. He rubbed my stomach.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"I'm going to the clinic that is nearby. Dr. Berwald set up an appointment there so I could check to see that everything is alright from the extra weight I've put on."

"If you give me a couple of minutes I'll go with you."

"Da, okay." True to his word he was ready to walk out the door in a matter of minutes. We walked down to the clinic because it was right across the street from the hotel; soon enough almost immediately to our arrival the nurse had called my name and led us to a room where they had an ultra sound machine.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said as I was getting ready for the doctor's arrival. It was about a ten minute wait before we heard a knock on the door. The doctor came into room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Vash. Dr. Berwald has informed me that you're here to see the progression of your pregnancy?"

"Da." I answered. I was lucky that I wore some white shorts on underneath the dress. I lifted up the end of the dress as the doctor applied the gel to my abdomen. He then grabbed the wand and turned on the machine. Once it was on he placed the wand to the gel and moved it around until he found the baby. Ivan grabbed my right hand and kissed my brow.

"Uh, doctor what is that in the corner?" Ivan asked.

"Let's find out." He moved the wand on over to inspect. "It looks like you two will be the proud parents of a pair of twins." I looked at Ivan. He was as happy as a kid in a candy store. "Would you like to know the genders?"

"Da, we would." He said as I nodded my head yes.

"Well this one is a boy and the other is a girl. I'll have your pictures momentarily." He said as he shut off the machine and left the room. Ivan grabbed a towel to wipe the gel off of me. I couldn't help, but grin at the news. He finished getting the gel off and I sat up while fixing my dress.

"It seems we have more than one reason to be excited, my sunflower." He said as he gave me a quick kiss and on my stomach. I laughed lightly.

"Da, we do." Dr. Vash returned with the pictures and some forms for Dr. Berwald to keep him informed when we returned. So afterward we went to lunch. It was pretty silent because we were staring at the photos. Soon enough we were off to the Buckingham fountain for my reunion. At first we were having a good time. You know catching up with one another, a little dancing, a little of them trying to remember of who I was. So, yeah a grand old time, that was until I heard some bad things being said about me. I wasn't okay with it, but I could tolerate. We weaved through the crowds. The group that was talking about me was now talking about Ivan in a negative manner. I tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Hey Stacy, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about my husband that way." I said to her nicely.

"Sure when you drop the weight like you should have in high school." She laughed in my face and continued on to insult my husband.

"Ivan can you grab me some water please?"

"Da." He walked off while I proceeded to stop the trash talk.

"Hey Stacy!" She whipped around and I nailed her in the face. Who I assumed was her date came to her aid as Ivan came to mine. Luckily he brought the kind in a bottle. I put it on my hand. Stacy got up off of the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked putting her hand to her face.

"Something I should have done years ago. 'Whew' I feel much better after that." We made our way from the scene, when I heard someone's familiar voice.

"Rita." He came towards us.

"Oh, hey Eric."

"So, how have you been since high school?"

"I've done well. I've met my pen pal."

"That's good is this him?"

"Da, he is and my best friend, business partner, husband, and the father of our children."

"Wow I'm glad you found someone like that. So, what kind of business do you run?"

"We run a restaurant. He does the business while I cook the food. Our restaurant is in Nashville. So, if you get a chance to come on down there we'll be there to show you our hospitality."

"Thanks I appreciate it. Well I'm glad your life turned for the better. It's a big relief to me. I was worried about you."

"Why?" Ivan asked grabbing my hand.

"Well she was just so quiet and reserved. That it was a feat to get her to greet you. The reason I didn't do anything was because I was a shy kid back then, but I'm happy for you and your family, bye." As quick as he came he was gone. We walked back to the hotel. Once we arrived to our room. I lay down on the bed while Ivan straddled me just below my waistline.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" He asked as he kissed the top of my stomach.

"Da, I did. I got to do some things that I've always wanted to do and meet someone who I didn't think cared. Now we check out in the morning."

"Da." He got down close to me and whispered. "Let's make this night memorable." I didn't have any objections to that as he started to kiss. He was true to his word. Five months later I gave birth to a little boy named Tyler and his twin sister Lydia. Eric did come by a couple of weeks after the reunion. Turns out he was an investor and wanted to expand the business across the country, but we turned him down. I like how we were just a diner and not a franchise. Matthew and Francis adopted a little girl named her Joanne. Gilbert and Elizaveta got married and are having their first child in a couple of months. Yao got married to a girl that is a regular customer to the restaurant. Natalia is dating a guy she met at a grocery store. Kat moved out to the farm with her husband. Arthur and Alfred love being parents to their son Ethan that they have decided to adopt a little baby girl named Helen. Kiku and Hercules have an adopted little girl named Yumi. Ludwig finally proposed to Feliciano. Lovino finally said yes to Antonio's proposal. Roderich fell for a music professor at a local college around here. Sila loves that she is a big sister. She helps us out as much as she can. She and Ethan have become quite the tag team. Vodka and Iris did end up having another couple of litters. Well I'm glad I left home because now I have a real family some biological and some that are just as crazy as the rest of us, but I love them just the same. Later on in life, Ethan proposed to Sila when they turned twenty. He became a firefighter and she is a police officer. So, it makes story telling interesting at the table when they come over. So, I'm proud of the life that I live now and will continue to do so as long as I have my Vanya by my side.


End file.
